you're my desires
by sophiahtn
Summary: Hinata terjebak dalam kapal sang kapten tampan Naruto, apakah yang akan terjadi kala Hinata tidak bisa melupakan pesona sang kapten?
1. Chapter 1

**You're My Desires**

Chapter 1

Angin yang sejuk menerpa wajah sang gadis pujaan, membuatnya merasa segar dan penuh ceria dihari yang bahagia. Betapa tidak ia menuggu saat-saat seperti ini sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu, setelah ia menyelesaikan pendidikannya, kini ia berkemungkinan besar akan meninggalkan kota itu. Kota dimana ia menimba ilmu, dan setiap kenangan yang indah ia lalui bersama teman-temannya di kota itu. Tapi kini, dia sudah dewasa saatnya untuk dia menjadi lebih mandiri tanpa bergantung lagi kepada kedua orang tuannya, yang sayangnya hanya ada ayah dan sebagai ganti dari ibunya yang telah meninggal kini digantikan dengan seorang pelayan yang setia yang ia anggap sebaga ibu kandungnya sendiri. Memang hanya ada ayah, pelayannya dan satu lagi kakaknya.

Sudah berjam-jam dia menunggu di pelabuhan itu tapi kakaknya belum saja datang, kini ada sebuah sms yang masuk di handphonenya yang mengatakan "hinata, kakak akan sedikit terlambat untuk mencapai pelabuhan, maka dari itu kau naiklah dulu ke kapal yang telah di siapkan dipelabuhan itu, kapalnya cukup besar kau pasti tahukan yang mana, baiklah sampai jumpa dikapal". Hinata Hyuga, begitulah nama gadis itu di sebut, yah dia adalah anak dari salah satu pengusaha yang amat terkenal dikota itu, tak ayal semua orang-orang begitu menghormati keluarganya, karena mereka memiliki kekuasaan yang besar. Hiashi hyuga adalah ayahnya, dan klan hyuga sudah sangat dikenal banyak orang di seantero negri bagaimana tidak mereka tahu akan hinata.

"hebat sekali, sekarang aku harus melakukan apa dsini, tidak adakapal yang begitu besar, hanya sebuah perahu kecil dan..

Sebuah kapal yang besar datang dari arah selatan menuju utara, entah itukah kapal yang dimaksud kakaknya atau bukan, tapi kini dia begitu amat senang dengan hadirnya kapal itu. Disisi lain kapalnya besar dan megah, dan disisi yang lain pula begitu indah, bersih dan.. hinata pun tak berpikir panjang, ia langsung menuju kapal itu dan mencari kabin yang nyaman untuk ia tempati. Tanpa berpikir lebih lagi dia benar-benar tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang disekitarnya, dan orang-orang itu pun tak peduli dengan hinata, mereka mengganggap bahwa hinata hanya orang lain yang hanya ingin menatap dan memandang kapal itu, dengan segala kelebihan dan kemegahannya pastilah mereka berpkir kalau hinata hanya terpesona dengan kapal itu. Tapi pemikiran hinata dan orang-oran itu sma saja, mereka berpikiran dangkal dan melenceng,entah apa yang akan terjadi kepada hinata jika ia tidak segera menyadarinya, kini ia sudah tertidur lelap dan tak tahu masalah yang akan ia hadapi.

Tapi sesuatu yang benar-benar belum pernah ia rasakan akan muncul pada saat dan hari itu juga, dimana ia akan menemukan sebuah takdir yang tak mampu ia tolak, takdir dari kami-sama, yang membawanya pada petualangan tak terduga, konflik, pertengkaran, kepedulian, keinginan, dan suatu hasrat yang timbul dan sulit untuk dilakukan bahkan dengan ucapan pun tak sanggup dikatakan, entah apapun itu yang jelas semua akan berubah dari hari ini.

"kapten, semuanya sudah siap, apa kita akan berangkat sekarang? Seorang awak kapal bertanya pada kaptennya yang kini tengah memandang laut nan luas, bila diperhatikan sang kapten tengah melamun, hingga sang awak bertanya lagi untuk kedua kalinya dengan suara yang cuckup keras, hingga menyadarkan lamunan sang kapten. "oh, iya,-baiklah kalau semuanya sudah siap, ayo kita berangkat! Kini apa yang akan terjadi pada hinata, dia sudah terlalu jauh dari kota yang akan ia tuju, bagaimana mungkin dia berpikir kapal ini akan menuju utara, yang sebenarnya akan menuju tenggara. Sungguh ironi nasibnya!

Kakaknya neji kini telah sampai satu jam kemudian, yang dimana satu jam yang lalu kapal yang ditumpangi hinata kini telah berangkat, dengan santainya ia menaiki kapal yang sebenarnya, dan tanpa memperdulikaan hinata dimana pun ia berada dengan se-enak jidatnya dia langsung memilih kamar untuk ia tidur, adik sama kakak sama saja! Sang kapten kini tengah bersantai di dek kapal, dengan ditemani pamannya iruka yang sedang bermain dengan anak kecil, sepertinya anak kecil itu adalah anaknya, yah namanya konohamaru, sedangkan ibunya bernama sasame, iruka dan kedua keluarganya telah bergabung dengan sang kapten sejak konohamaru masih dalam kandungan ibunya, mereka ikut bersamanya mengarungi lautan lepas menjadi seorang perompak yang kini mereka sebut dengan nama keluarga perompak, sangat aneh! Mereka telah berjanji kemanapun sang kapten pergi mengarungi lautan mereka akan ikut, disamping menemani sang kapten iruka juga melindunginya, sebab dari kecil irukalah yang merawat sang kapten, ia telah menganggap sang kapten sebagai anaknya sendiri, begitupun sebalikanya sang kapten menganggapa iruka dan sasame sebagi orang tua kandungnya.

Kini kita beralih kepada sang kapten, dengan usianya yang masih muda 27 tahun, kapten sudah bisa memimpin dan menjadi pemimpin bagi awak-awkanya, itu berkat didikan iruka yang sebenarnya irukalah kapten dari the vender gold, yah itu adalah nama kapal itu! Iruka kini sudah tidak bisa lagi manangani kapal tersebut karena usianya yang sudah semakin tua, maka dari itu ia menyerahkan kepemimpinannya kepada sang kapten "uzumaki naruto" itulah nama sang kapten! Wah, sepertinya umur 27 tahun tidak masalah untuk menangani kejemnya lautan dan ganasnya badai tatkala datang menghadang, mungkin sudah biasa bagi sang kapten akan hal itu, dengan wajahnya yang tampan yang dihiasi tiga garis dikedua pipinya menjadi aksen yang begitu terlihat tegasnya dia, matanya yang sebiru lautan cocok dengan laut yang selalu ia arungi, kulit tan-nya yang begitu lekat dengan matahari membuat orang yang melihatnya menjadi terpana, dengan otot-nya yang kekar dan dada-nya yang bidang menambah karakter pada dirinya yang tak bisa ditebak, hanya orang yang mengerti dialah yang mampu menebak, begitu juga dengan karakternya yang tegas, cuek dan pemarah, namun masih ada sifat baik hati, penyayang dan rasa ingin melindungi yang tinggi dalam dirinya, namun semua sifatnya itu tertutpi dengan karakternya itu.

"paman aku mau ke kabin dulu! "naruto, kau tidak apa-apakan? Tanya iruka! "aku tidak apa-apa paman, sambung naruto!

Gawat! Di kabinnya kan ada hinata, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi. Ayo kita lihat apa yang akan dilakukan hinata jika ia bertemu dengan sang kapten... "hoooaaammh, ya ampun jam berapa ini? Aku tidur terlalu lama, haaah kemana lagi kak neji, kenapa dia belum datang menemui ku, setidaknya bertanyalah bagaimana kabarku,? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Dan...! Hinata baru menyadari ruangan tersebut seperti bukan kamar, melainkan kabin! " tunggu, ini sepertinya kabin, bukan kamar. Tapi, mana mungkin, kabinkan biasanya ada di kapal...

Hinata menggantungkan kata-katanya, karena ia melihat sang kapten naruto yang masuk begitu saja tanapa seizin-nya, dia pun berteriak dan melempar barang yang ada didekatnya kepada sang kapten, untung saja sang kapten begitu cekatan hingga dia bisa menghindari lemparan dari hinata.

"siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada disini? Dan kenapa kau masuk tanpa sizinku? Dan...

"cukup, hening! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya siapa kau, kenapa kau biasa ada dikapalku, dan se-enaknya saja kau tidur ditempat tidurku, katakan padaku siapa kau?

###

"Apakah sebenarnya dia itu tersesat? Iruka bertanya kepada sang kapten, "aku tidak tahu, jawab naruto, bawa dia kemari dan interogasi dia! Perintah naruto

Hinata pun akhirnya dibawa menuju sang kapten untuk ditanyai, mengapa dia bisa berada di kapal sang kapten, "aku ingin pergi ke konoha, sahut hinata, dan aku gak tahu kalau kapal ini milikmu, kukira kapal ini..kata-katanya terpotong ketika naruto yang melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "dan kaukira kapal ini akan menuju ke konoha, kenapa kau tidak mencari tahu terlebih dahulu, kau malah aahhh. Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk gadis itu, dia tidak ungkin berbalik arah menuju konoha, sedangkan dia sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkan kepulauan itu.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana, sahut hinata "apa aku harus berenang dari sini untuk sampai konoha, apakah itu yang kau mau? Tanya hinata, semua awak kapal yang berada disitu terawa terbahak-bahak, namun naruto melihatkan tatapan marahnya pada semau awaknya, "itu bagus, kalau kau bisa berenang! Jawab naruto, "tapi sayangnya tidak! Sinis hinata menjawab.

"kau bodoh atau apa, lagi pula siapa yang menyuruhmu berenang dari sini sampai konoha, ledek naruto, sejenak suasana terasa hening, lalu naruto berkata.."kau akan kembali ke konoha, tapi tunggu beberapa bulan. "apa? Semua awak kapal terkejut dengan suara hinata yang begitu kencang, bukan hanya itu konohamaru yang sedang tertidur pun terbangun karna teriakannya, "kau sudah gila yah, berteriak seperti itu, cukup ini keputusan terakhirku, kalau kau ingin pulang tunggu beberapa bulan lagi.

"oh yah, aku belum tahu siapa namamu, sahut naruto. "namaku hyuga hinata, jawab hinata. Ketika iruka mendengar jawaban hinata bahwa dia adalah keturunan hyuga, iruka terkejut dan dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan anak dari seorang hyuga, pertanyaanya mengapa iruka terkejut, apak iruka tahu tentang keluarga hyuga? Setelah itu, dengan tegas naruto berbicara dan menyuruh awak kapalnya kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing karena waktu sudah larut.

Ketika semua sudah pergi dari tempat itu, dan tempat itu sebenarnya adalah dapur yang cukup luas, hinata terdiam sejenak memikirkan nasibnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, hanya pasrah pada takdir. Itulah yang sehrausnya dilakukan, tidak melawan arus tapi ikhlas diterjang badai..

"dia perempuan yang cantik, sahut sasame. "apa naruto tidak menyadarinya? "tentu saja dia menyadari hal itu! Jawab iruka, "ku harap dengan gadis itu. Dia bisa merubah naruto, benarkan iruka? "iyah ku harap begitu, naruto orang yang kaku dan juga..sudahlah, tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan salah satu anak dari hyuga, apakah aku harus memberi tahu naruto tentang keluraga hyuga? "jangan, sahut sasame, jangan sekarng iruka, ini bukan waktunya, kita akan mencari wkatu yang tepat untuk memberi tahunya.

Dalam keadaan gelisah, hinata tidak tahu dia akan tidur dimana, bila dipikir-pikir lagi kenapa dia harus bingung, dia kan bisa tidur di kabin yang luas itu, tapi kabin itu kan milik kapten kapal itu, kalau tidak salah namanya naruto, namun tanpa berpikir panjang lagi hinata menuju tempat itu, ketika ia masuk ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa, "bagus kalau begitu, aku bisa tidur nyenyak disini..ketika dia akan bersiap-siap tidur, seseorang mencegahnya, hinata berbalik dan mendapati naruto tengah berdiri didepan pintu dengan tangan disilangkan didadanya..

"apa yang akan kau lakukan, naruto bertanya, "tentu saja tidur, jawab hinata...

"ini tempatku, kau bisa tidur dimana saja sesuka hatimu, tapi bukan ditempat tidurku, ketus naruto.."kau gila yah, aku seorang perempuan, mana mungkin aku tidur diluar. "aku tidak menyuruhmu tidur diluar, sambung naruto! "lalu aku harus tidur dimana? Naruto melirik sofa yang ada dikabinnya, sofa itu cukup besar untuk seorang gadis yang berukuran kecil seperti hinata.

"kau tega sekali, aku tidak mau, aku akan tidur disini, dan kau yang di sofa..hinata bergerak dan menaiki tempat tidur, seketika itu naruto mendekati hinata dan menariknya untuk bangun, hingga mereka saling melawan, tarik menarik selimut pun terjadi hingga akhirnya naruto pun terjatuh ditempat tidur menindih hinata, pada saat itu mata mereka bertemu sebiru laut dengan padang bunga lavender, momen seperti itu tidak terlalu panjang karena naruto bangun dan bergerak menjauhi hinata, hinata terdiam begitu pula dengan naruto, tiba-tiba naruto berkata "baiklah, kau boleh tidur ditempat tidurku. "kau? Tanya hinata, "aku akan tidur di sofa, jangan berharap kau bisa menguasai kabin ku, walau pun kau tidur di ranjangku, aku akan senantiasa menjaga kabinku.

"jadi, kita akan tidur berdua di kabin ini? Tanya hinata, kau tidak akan mendekati ranjang ini kan selama aku tertidur? "jangan berharap, sahut naruto.

Pagi yang cerah ditengah lautan seperti ini memang baru pertama kali hinata rasakan, rasanya seperti berada di gunung bersalju, kanan kiri, depan dan belakang semuanya hamparan laut yang luas, tidak ada satupun pulau disekitar mereka, ketika matanya memandangi lautan kini dia bergerak melihat sang kapten tengah melakukan olah raga pagi, dengan mengangkat barbel yang berat itu, terlihat otot-ototnya yang kuat, hinata tak henti-hentinya memandang sang kapten. Dia pasti telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Ketika suara terikan anak kecil menggumam ditelinganya hinata pun berpaling dari sang kapten dan melihat anak kecil itu berlari menuju dirinya, "nee-chan, siapa namamu? Tanya konohamaru. "namaku hyuga hinata, kau boleh memanggilku nee-chan, dan siapa namamu? "namaku konohamaru. "namamu tidak asing! Sahutnya, "tentu saja, konohamaru kami ambil dari pulau konoha, dan kami tambahkan maru didalamnya dan..."jadilah konohamaru, sahut anak itu.

"perkenalkan nona hyuga, aku adalah sasame ibunya konohamaru! "jangan panggil aku seerti itu, panggil saja aku hinata, "baiklah kalau kau inginnya seperti itu, sahut sasame.."aku akan memanggil anda dengan sebutan bibi, bagaimana apakah anda keberatan, bibi? "tentu saja tidak, sahut sasame.

Setelah perkenalan yang singkat itu, sasame mengajak hinata pergi ke dapur untuk sarapan, disana semua awak kapal tengah menyantap hidangan yang telah tersedia, koki kapal ini adalah paman teuchi, dia adalah koki sang kapten dari keluarga uzumaki selama bertahun-tahun, setelah naruto tumbuh dewasa hingga menjadi kapten kapal, teuchi ikut bersamanya mengarungi lautan. Teuchi baik dan masakannya juga enak, naruto selalu memintanya memasakan ramen kesukaaannya, karena ramen buatan paman teuchi benar-benar enak.

"ayo hinata kita sarapan, nah kau duduk disini! Sahut sasame "wow nona, apa kau mau roti ini? Tanya teuchi, "tentu saja, jawab hinata. Semua awak kapal yang melihat hinata tidak bisa mengelak kecantikannya, dia begitu digemari semua awak kapal sang kapten itu, yahiko, yang pertama kali berkenalan dengan hinata, dan disusul oleh nagato, kabuto, dan seterusnya semua awak kapal berkenalan dengan hinata.


	2. Chapter 2

hai..hai..hai.. minna-san... ini fic aku yang judulnya you are my desires, fic pertama apa kedua yah, Sophia lupa! .. oo yah, maka dari itu dalam penulisan fic ini gaje banget menurut Sophia mah... mungkin menurut kawa-kawan juga kali yah.. _jadi akhirnya Sophia update lagi deh yang baru, (maksud y dibenerin gtiu) **...**_

kalau yang udah baca, gommen yah awalnya bener-bener gak jelas, tapi dengan di benerinnya fic ini, bisa menjadi pelajaran penting bagi Sophia^^... ywdh, sekali lagi gommen yh minna-san, kalau gak memuaskan...

tapi untuk yang udah ngeriview yang dulu-dulunya, terimakasih banyak yah kawan, Sophia sangat menghargainya, apapun komen kalian, Sophia akan tetap tersenyum^^... Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Chapter 2

"bagaimana ini, aku harus melakukan apa sekarang, aduuuuuuuh hinata sebenarnya kau ada dimana?

Neji sangat ketakutan setengah mati, dia tidak menyadari sama sekali sewaktu dikapal bahwa hinata tidak ada didalam kapal itu bersamanya, sekarang ia sampai rumah, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada pamanya itu bahwa hinata hilang, "paman! Sahut neji, hiashi pun menoleh ke arah neji yang ketakutan ia berkata..."ooh neji, kau sudah sampai rupanya, ayo duduklah dulu, dan kira-kira dimana hinta, bukankah dia juga ikut pelayaran ini? Tanya hiashi, "paman, A-no eeeeh hinata, dia-dia dia hilaang paman!

"apa? Apa maksdumu dia hilang, bukankah dia ikut dengan mu, kenapa dia bisa hilang, kau ini, paman sudah bilang padamu hinata adalah tanggung jawabmu selama pelayaran.."tapi paman, hinata hilang sebelum naik ke kapal, para pelayan di kapal yang aku tumpangi mengatakan, bahwa tidak ada penumpang yang bernama hinata, dan aku mengira pasti hinata salah naik kapal!

"hah, kenapa itu bisa terjadi, aku harus mencari tahu, kaau hubungi pihak pelayaran, pelabuhan dan kelautan, sementara aku akan menghubungi pihak kepolisian.."kenapa aku banyak sekali menghubungi beberapa pihak. "kau kan yang bertanggung jawab atas hinata, jadi kau harus melakukannya, "baiklah paman! Sahut neji..." hinata dimana kau sekarang? Hiashi sangat mencemaskan hinata, dia tidak tahu sekarang hinata ada dimana, dan sedang apa dia sekarang, apakah dia sudah makan.. hiashi benar-benar frustasi.

#########

"bukankah dia cantik, naruto! Ujar iruka, "sudahlah paman, sahut naruto. "baiklah, kau harus tahu naruto, kemarin bibimu bercerita pada paman, dia bilang gadis itu pintar mengendalikan kapal, dia tahu navigasi itu apa dan..."benarkah itu? Sela naruto. Hah tidak mungkin! "kau ini diberitahu malah menyangkal, kau harus berhati-hati dengannya, kalau tidak... "aku pergi dulu! Sahut naruto. "hey naruto, aku belum selesai bicara..anak itu tidak berubah sama sekali.

Flashback On

"aku juga tidak menyangka iruka, hinata bisa mengendalikan sebuah kapal, dan dia tahu bagaimana cara membaca navigasi dan hal yang berhubungan dengan kapal. Ketika aku bertanya siapa yang mengajarinya dia bilang, ayahnya yang menghajari. Apakah itu mungkin? Tanya sasame

"itu sudah pasti, mengingat ayahnya adalah mantan kapten kapal, pasti dia benar-benar serius mengajari hinata, "untuk apa? Sela sasame. "mungkin untuk berjaga-jaga..untuk apapun itu kita beruntung bertemu dengan putri hyuga, disamping kita bisa memperkenalkan hyuga dengan naruto, kita juga mungkin bisa merubah naruto dengan adanya gadis itu. "kau berharap naruto jatuh cinta pada gadis itu? "tidak, tapi itu tergantung takdir, semoga saja takdir membawa pada perubahan naruto.

Flasback Off

Naruto berjalan menuju kabinnya, ketika ia akan sampai dia mendengar seseorang tengah berbicara, ternyata itu adalah hinata yang berbicara sendiri.."haaaaah kau bodoh sekali hinata, kau benar-bernar bodoh, bisa-bisanya kau menghilangkan kalung itu, tou-san pasti marah, tuh kaaaan aku inget tou-san, haaaaah, dengan suara menegluh dia hampir menangis, aku rindu padanya, kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi, kenapa kami-sama kau menghukumku seperti ini. "itu karna kau bodoh! Sahut naruto, naruto mengahmpirinya sambil tertawa sinis dan dengan nada yang meledek dia berkata.."itu karna kau bodoh, makanya kau tersesat!

"hey, jangan se-enaknya yah kau mengatakan aku bodoh! Protes hinata, "bukankaah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau bodoh, aneh sekali! "yaah, itu Cuma aku saja yang boleh mengataakan seperti itu, siap kau berani-beraninya bilang aku bodoh, dengar yah, meskipun aku bilang aku bodoh itu hanya sekedar sarkasme saja, yag sebenarnya aku pintar, aku bisa mengendalikan kapal ini asal kau saja!

"benarkah, aku tidak percaya! Ujar naruto dengan nada meledek, Hinata mendekaati naruto dan dia menyipitkan matanya tanda bahwa dia benar-benar bisa melakukannya, melihat hinaata tiba-tiba terlalu dekat dengannya naruto pun menjauh, tapi sayang hinata terlalu cepat hingga dia mampu menarik kerah baju naruto dengan kedua tangannya, sehingga wajah naruto dekat sekali dengan wajah hinata, sampai-sampai hidung mancung mereka bersentuhan.

Ya tuhan jantung hinata tiba-tiba berdetak terlalu kencang, ada apa ini? Ini terlalu indah untuk di lupakan, tapi seketika hinata terhanyut dengan khayalannya, naruto malah mencengkram tangan hinata dan menjauhkannya dari dirinya..

"apa yang kau lakukan? Tanya naruto, "kenapa, bukankah semua pria mengininginkan kesempatan seperti itu? Sahut hinata, "aku bukan pria seperti itu, dan jangan coba-coba lagi untuk melakukan hal itu! Naruto berlalu dari hadapan hinata, hinata terkejut sekali mendengar perkataannya, sungguh dia belum pernah bertemu dengan pria seperti itu.

Hinata terbangun dimalam hari, dia melihat naruto tidur disofa dengan begitu nyenyaknya ia tidur, mungkin dia sedang bermimpi, pikir hinata! Melihat naruto tidur, dia ingat kejadian kemarin, dia ingat setiap kata yang diucapkan naruto _, aku bukan pria seperti itu, dan jangan coba-coba lagi untuk melakukan hal itu._ Sungguh perkataannya membuat hinata terpesona, hanya dengan tatapan matanya itu hinata melayang dan tidak bisa berpikir, sebelumnya dia tidaak pernah merasakan hal ini pada seorang pria, maka dari itu ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat naruto terpikat olehnya, karna naruto sudah memikat hatinya, apa dia bisa? Kita lihat saja nanti!

"konohamaru, kesini kau akan aku hukum nanti yah! Hinata berlari-lari di dek kapal, dia sedang mengejar konohamaru yang berlari membawa jepit rambutnya. "hey konohamaru jangan lari! Ujar hinata masih terus berlari mengejar konohamaru, ketika jantungnya terlalu berdebar kencang dia pun berhenti sejenak, namun konohamaru masih terus berlari sampai ia bertemu naruto dan dia menyerahkan jepit rambut itu pada naruto.

Naruto pun bingung dibuatnya, kenapa konohamaru memberikan jepit itu, dan punya siapa jepit itu, naruto tidak peduli! Tapi ia masih memegang jepit tersebut. Hinata yang kini berlari lagi mengejar konohamaru dia tidak tahu bahwa jepitnya ada di tangan naruto, ketika dia berbelok..ups dia menabrak naruto, kalau saja tangan naruto menyangga tubuhnya dia pasti sudah terjatuh, kini mereka saling bertatapan, tidak lama sih hanya beberapa detik, dan naruto langsung melepaskan hinata, dan hinata pun terjatuh!

"awww, hey kau tidak sopan menjatuhkan ku seperti itu! Ujar hinata. Naruto hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun, ketika mata hinata melihat naruto dari ujung kepala sampai tangan, dia melihat jepitnya disitu, bagaimana mungkin, kenpa jepit ku ada padanya..."heeey itu kan jepit rambutku, hinata mengambil jepitnya dari tangan naruto.."aku tidak tahu itu jepitmu, konohamaru yang memberikannya..."ooh itu bagus, kini hinata melepas rambutnya yang dijepit, hingga tergerailah rambutnya yang panjang itu, dia sengaja membuat naruto terpesona denganya, apakah dia berhasil?

####

"ini sudah dua minggu, tapi hinata belum diketahui keberadaannya, aku sangat khawatir! Ujar hiashi

"tenang paman, aku yakin hinata baik-baik saja! Neji mencoba menenangkan hiashi, dia sangat terpukul sekali dengan hilangnya hinata, sekarang dia tidak mau makan, meskipun neji membujuknya tapi tetap saja dia tidak mau.."ayolah paman, paman harus makan! "bagaimana mungkin aku bisa makan neji, aku tidak tahu sekarang, apakha hinata makan atau tidak..."pasti dia makan paman, dan dia baik-baik saja, aku yakin itu! Ujar neji.

####

Sepertinya rencana hinata berhasil, naruto terdiam melihat hinata, dia terpaku..hinata berdehem dan itu membuat naruto tersadar dari lamunannya, "kapten, kau kenapa? Tanya hinata, "tidak! Jawab naruto, dia pun pergi meninggalkan hinata, sementara itu hinata tertawa didalam hatinya, akhirnya dia berhasil membuat naruto seperti itu. Dia terlalu sombong tapi pesonanya melebihi kesombongan dua kombinasi itu bisa menjadi sangat berbahaya.

"nona hyuga! Tiba-tiba suara seseorang memangilnya, begitu hinata berbalik ternyata yahiko yang memanggilnya, dia menyuruh hinata untuk masuk ke kabin segera karena sebentar lagi badai akan menerjang kapal the vender gold.

yahiko menyerahkan ember pada hinata. "kau mungkin akan membutuhkan ini, hinata menatap ember tersebut. "ooh yah aku mengerti, Hinata pun menuruti perintah yahiko begitu dia masuk kabin hatinya begitu tidak tenang memikirkan bibi sasame, konohamaru, dan semua awak kapal yang sedang mengatasi badai dan kilatannya, terutama ia memikirkan sang kapten naruto.

Dengan lengan direntangkan di kedua sisi koridor, hinata berjalan perlahan dari kabin sang kapten menuju ke tangga geledak atas, karena kabin sang kapten berada di dek bawah hinta harus berhati hati menaiki tangga. Ia harus melihat sendiri badai yang menerjang mereka, menilai apakah tiang pancang dan tali temali yang baru bisa bertahan, mengingat ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menerjang badai, sudah hampir lima tahun dia tidak lupa bagaimana ayahnya mampu mengatasi badai dengan dirinya yang ikut serta menangani terjangan badai.

Namun, saat ia mencapai ujung tangga, rencananya berubah, ada seorang laki-laki dihadapannya. Hinata terpaku melihat naruto dengan rambutnya yang basah bahkan sekujur tubuhnya pun basah, hingga terlihat otot-ototnya yang kekar. Cahaya yang dari kilat yang menyambar menerangi wajah hinata yang cantik dengan tetesan air hujan menempel di rambut dan wajahnya, membuat naruto tarpaku sesaat, jika naruto percaya takhayul, ia mungkin akan berpikir hinata adalah hantu.

"hinata," ujar naruto sambil menyandarkan satu bahunya didinding koridor. "naruto. Aku..." suara hinata tertahan. "aku ingin melihat badai dan semua keadaan awak kapal.

"Dan, bagaimana menrutmu? Tanya naruto, "basah." Jawab hinata. Naruto tergelak karena terkejut..."berbahaya, itu yang tepat. Ujar naruto, "iya memang." Sambaran kilatnya memperlihatkan senyman hinata, naruto mengertukan kening, apa yang dilakukan hinata, tersenyum padanya ditenga-tengah badai? Itu membuat getaran listrik menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya dengan hanya menatap wajah hinata yang cantik dan...tunggu kenapa naruto berpikiran seperti itu.

"kau seharusnya menunggu badai selsai, bukan menerjang untuk melihatnya! Naruto menutup jarak sempit diantara mereka dengan satu langkah, mencengkram tangga dengan satu tangan dan mengulurkan tangannya yang lain pada hinata, untuk membantu wanita itu turun. "aku bisa menangani badai, sahut hinata sambil melangkah turun menuruti naruto, "aku percaya itu, tapi untuk sekarang kembalilah ke kabin." Kilat sudah semakin berkurang, tapi mata hinata menyorotkan kilat yang jauh lebih dahsyat. "Tapi, aku..., "kau tidak aman berada disini, ujar naruto sambil membukakan pintu ke kabin dan mendorong hinata kedalamnya. "pergilah tidur hinata."

Hinata terbangun dengan terkejut, sendirian dan bingung dia tidak melihat naruto dikabin itu. Cahaya keperakan menyusup masuk melalui bawah pintu kabinnya. Sekarang sudah pagi, jika sudah pagi berarti naruto pasti pergi ke dapur untuk sarapan dan ia telah selamat melewati malam dalam amukan badai.

Hinata merosot turun dari ranjangnya, mengabaikan protes tubuhnya yang berteriak kesakitan, dan membuka pintu kabinnya, bajunya yang basah membuat hinata terasa lembap dan tak nyaman, ia menuju tangga, merangkak naik dengan menggunakan tangan menyusuri tangga tersebut, ia naik keatas dek dengan bersusah payah untuk bisa berdiri tegak. Kemudian, secara tiba-tiba dek bergoyang, dan membuatnya terhuyung. Hinata terjatuh, berputar-putar, kehilangan keseimbangan, namun tubuhnya ditangkap "tatap disana," dua tangan besar memegangi sikunya.

"terimakasih, mhhh aku lapar! Ujar hinata, "ayo kita ke dapur, sahut naruto. Mereka berdua menuju dapur yang dimana sudah ada sasame dan beberapa awak yang lain, ketika hinata memasuki dapur yahiko yang sedang makan tersedak melihat naruto menuntun hinata masuk ke dapur, seketika semua orang melihatnya seperti itu naruto melepaskan hinata, tapi sayang hinata terhuyung dan hampir terjatuh tidak ada pilihan lain naruto memeganginya kembali.

Semua orang yang berada didapur menahan tawa mereka agar tidak dimarahi sang kapten, setelah hinata dan naruto duduk ditempatnya masing-masing sasame memberikan segelas air putih untuk hinata, tapi hinata menolak ia mengharapkan susu..semua orang yang ada didapur tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu juga sang apten yang hanya menahan tawanya. "disini tidak ada susu nona hyuga, yahiko memberitahu hinata kalau apa yang dia inginkan tidak bisa terkabul.

Setelah selasai sarapan dengan semua orang didapur, mereka semua menjalani aktivitasnya, mungkin lebih tepatnya pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Saat kembali kekabinnya, hinata membersihkan diri dari kotoran dan lembap yang melekat pada badannya, ketika sudah selesai mandia ia begegas memakai pakainnya, menyisir rambutnya dan memakai minyak wangi aroma lavender agar dia tidak terlalu bau mengingat disekitarnya adalah lautan yang berbau tidak biasa.

"kau agak sedikit berubah sekarang.. ketika hinata berjalan menyusuri tangga untuk naik keatas dia mendengar seseorang tengah bebicara, dia menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara ketika itu dia melihat paman iruka dan naruto tengah membicarakan sesuatu, karena dia penasaran dia mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, walau menguping adalah hal yang tidak baik.

"gadis itu rupanya membawa perubahan untukmu, disamping kau tidur hanya berdua disatu kabin, kau juga sepertinya sudah agak lembut dengannya" ujar iruka."paman! ujar naruto. "ya ya ya, sudahlah aku mengerti apa yang sedang kau rasakan sekarang, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya hari ini datang juga! Ujar iruka, naruto pun berlalu meninggalkan iruka seperti biasanya ketika ia tidak mau membicarakan hal yang tidak penting.

"haaaahhhh, nona hyuga keluarlah! Ujar iruka yang ternyata sudah mengetahui keberadaan hinata yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. "aku! Mulai hinata dengan nada yang terkejut.


	3. Chapter 3

Bab 3

"bagaimana ini, saya harus melakukan apa-apa sekarang, adalah Anda benar-benar aduuuuuuuh hinata mana?

Neji sangat takut mati, ia tidak menyadari sama sekali ketika kapal yang Hinata tidak dalam perahu dengan dia, sekarang dia sampai di rumah, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk pamanya itu bahwa Hinata hilang, "Paman! Jawab Neji, Hiashi berubah menjadi arah Neji takut ia berkata ... "ooh Neji, Anda telah mencapai tampaknya, datang duduk pertama, dan kira-kira di mana hinta, tidak ia juga bergabung pesiar ini? Hiashi bertanya, "Paman, A-ada eeeeh hinata, he-he he hilaang paman!

"Apa? Apa maksdumu dia kalah, dia tidak akan pergi dengan Anda, mengapa dia bisa hilang, kau, paman bilang Hinata adalah tanggung jawab Anda selama pelayaran .." tapi paman, Hinata hilang sebelum naik kapal, para pelayan di kapal saya naik mengatakan bahwa tidak ada penumpang bernama Hinata, dan saya pikir pasti Hinata salah pada kapal!

"Huh, mengapa hal itu terjadi, saya harus mencari tahu, KAAU hubungi pengiriman, pelabuhan dan maritim, sementara aku akan menelepon polisi .." mengapa saya menghubungi beberapa pihak banyak sekali. "Anda bertanggung jawab untuk Hinata, sehingga Anda harus melakukannya," Biarkan Paman! Neji mengatakan ... "hinata mana Anda sekarang? Hiashi sangat khawatir tentang Hinata, dia tidak tahu sekarang Hinata ada di mana, dan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang, jika dia makan .. Hiashi benar-benar frustasi.

#########

"Bukankah dia cantik, Naruto! Kata Iruka," Sudahlah paman, kata Naruto. "Nah, Anda harus tahu Naruto, bibi kemarin mengatakan paman, dia bilang dia control pintar kapal, ia tahu bahwa apa yang navigasi dan ..." apakah itu benar? Sela Naruto. Hah tidak mungkin! "Anda mengatakan sebaliknya menyangkal, Anda harus berhati-hati dengan itu, kalau tidak ..." Aku pergi dulu! Kata Naruto. "Hei Naruto, aku belum selesai bicara..anak itu tidak berubah sama sekali.

Flashback On

"Saya juga tidak berpikir Iruka, Hinata dapat mengendalikan kapal, dan dia tahu bagaimana membaca navigasi dan hal yang berhubungan dengan kapal. Ketika saya bertanya yang mengajarinya katanya, menghajari ayahnya. Apakah itu mungkin? Tanya Sasame

"itu sudah pasti, karena ayahnya adalah mantan kapten kapal, dia harus benar-benar serius mengajar Hinata," untuk apa? Sela Sasame. "jaga..untuk mungkin untuk menjaga apa pun yang kita beruntung untuk bertemu dengan putri hyuga, selain kita dapat memperkenalkan hyuga dengan Naruto, kami juga mungkin dapat mengubah Naruto dengan gadis itu." Anda berharap Naruto jatuh cinta padanya? "tidak ada, tapi itu tergantung pada nasib, takdir mudah-mudahan membawa perubahan Naruto.

Flasback Off

Naruto berjalan menuju kabinnya, ketika ia akan sampai ia mendengar seseorang berbicara, ternyata itu Hinata yang berbicara untuk diri mereka sendiri .. "haaaaah hinata Anda bodoh, kau benar-bernar bodoh, bagaimana bisa Anda menghilangkan kalung , tou-san pasti marah, tuh kaaaan saya ingat tou-san, haaaaah, dengan suara mengeluh ia hampir menangis, aku merindukannya, mengapa semua ini terjadi, mengapa kita bersama-sama Anda menghukum saya seperti ini. "itu karena Anda ' re bodoh! Kata Naruto, Naruto mengahmpirinya tertawa, dengan nada menggoda dia berkata .. "itu karena kau bodoh, sehingga Anda tersesat!

"Hei, jangan se enaknya baik, kau bilang aku bodoh! Protes Hinata," bukankaah Anda sendiri mengatakan bahwa Anda bodoh, aneh! "Nah, itu hanya saya yang harus mengataakan seperti itu, siap Anda berani mengatakan aku bodoh, mendengarkan dengan baik, meskipun aku bilang aku bodoh hanya sarkasme saja, dipercayakan pada kenyataannya aku pintar, aku bisa mengendalikan kapal ini untuk informasi anda!

"Sungguh, aku tidak percaya itu! Kata Naruto dengan nada menggoda, Hinata mendekaati Naruto dan dia menyipitkan mata tanda bahwa ia benar-benar bisa melakukan, melihat hinaata tiba-tiba terlalu dekat dengan Naruto pergi, tapi sayangnya hinata terlalu cepat sampai ia mampu menggambar kerah Naruto dengan kedua tangan, sehingga wajah naruto hinata dekat dengan wajah, sampai-sampai hidung bengkok mereka menyentuh.

Oh tuhan jantung hinata tiba-tiba berdetak terlalu cepat, apa ini? Ini terlalu indah untuk dilupakan, tetapi sekali hinata terbawa oleh imajinasinya, naruto hinata bahkan meraih tangan dan menjauhkannya dari dirinya ..

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tanya Naruto," Kenapa, tidak semua orang mengininginkan kesempatan seperti itu? Hinata berkata, "Aku bukan pria seperti itu, dan tidak mencoba lagi untuk melakukan hal itu! Naruto berlalu dari pandangan Hinata, Hinata terkejut mendengar kata-katanya, memang dia belum pernah bertemu dengan pria seperti itu.

Hinata terbangun di malam hari, ia melihat Naruto tidur nyenyak di sofa sehingga ia tidur, mungkin dia sedang bermimpi, berpikir hinata! Melihat Naruto tidur, ia ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin, ia ingat setiap kata _Naruto, aku bukan orang seperti itu, dan tidak mencoba lagi untuk melakukannya._ Itu kata-katanya membuat hinata terpesona, hanya dengan matanya adalah mengambang hinata dan tidak bisa berpikir, sebelum ia tidaak pernah merasa seperti ini pada seorang pria, dan karena itu ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Naruto terpesona oleh itu, karena Naruto telah memikat hatinya, apa yang dia bisa? Kita akan lihat nanti!

"Konohamaru, di sini Anda akan saya kemudian hukum yah! Hinata berkeliling dek kapal, dia sedang mengejar Konohamaru yang berlari membawa jepit rambutnya." Konohamaru hey tidak menjalankan! Kata Hinata terus berjalan setelah Konohamaru, ketika jantung terlalu berdebar ia berhenti sejenak, tapi Konohamaru masih terus berjalan sampai ia bertemu Naruto dan ia menyerahkannya kepada jepit rambut Naruto.

Naruto bingung, mengapa Konohamaru memberi jepit rambut, dan mendapat apa yang jepit, Naruto tidak peduli! Tapi dia masih memegang klip. Hinata yang kini berjalan kembali mengejar Konohamaru ia tidak tahu bahwa jepit di tangan Naruto, ketika ia berbelok..ups ia memukul Naruto, jika hanya Naruto beristirahat tangannya dia akan jatuh, mereka sekarang satu sama lain, bukan untuk lama pula hanya beberapa detik, dan segera membebaskan naruto hinata dan hinata jatuh!

"awww, hey kau tidak sopan menjatuhkan saya seperti itu! Kata Hinata. Naruto terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ketika mata melihat naruto hinata dari kepala ke tangan, ia melihat ada nez, bagaimana mungkin, saya jepit kenpa tersedia baginya ... "heeey bahwa jepit rambut, hinata naruto take nez tangan .." Saya tidak tahu itu jepitmu, Konohamaru yang memberi ... "ooh itu bagus, sekarang hapus hinata rambut terpotong, sampai tergerailah rambut panjang , ia sengaja membuat Naruto terpesona padanya atau, jika ia berhasil?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"This has been two weeks, but Hinata still unknown, I was very worried! Said Hiashi

"calm uncle, I'm sure Hinata is fine! Neji tried to calm Hiashi, she was devastated by the loss hinata once, now he does not want to eat, even though Neji persuade him but still he did not want to .." c'mon uncle, uncle to eat! "How can I possibly eat Neji, I do not know now, apakha hinata eat or not ..." sure she eats uncle, and he's fine, I'm sure of it! Neji said.

####

Looks like hinata plan succeeded, Naruto paused see Hinata, he terpaku..hinata cleared his throat and it made Naruto snapped out of his reverie, "the captain, you know why? Asked Hinata," no! Naruto replied, he was left Hinata, while Hinata laughed in his heart, he finally managed to make Naruto like that. She was too proud but her charms exceeds vanity two combinations that can be very dangerous.

"Miss hyuga! Suddenly the sound of someone called him, so Hinata turned turns Yahiko who called him, he told Hinata to get into the cabin as soon as soon the storm would hit the ship the vender gold.

Yahiko handed bucket at Hinata. "You might need this, Hinata looked at the bucket." ooh yeah I understand, Hinata also obey Yahiko as soon as he entered the cabin of his heart was so uneasy about aunt Sasame, Konohamaru, and all the crew who are coping with the storm and the flash, especially it Naruto think of the captain.

With arms outstretched on either side of the corridor, Hinata walked slowly out of the cabin captain geledak stairs leading to the top, because the captain's cabin is located on the lower deck must be careful hinta up the stairs. He should look at his own storm that hit them, assess whether the poles and ropes are only able to survive, remember this is not the first time he braved the storm, has been almost five years he did not forget how his father was able to overcome the storm with him participating handle storm ,

However, when he reached the top of the stairs, the plans changed, there was a man in front of him. Hinata stared at Naruto with wet hair even his whole body was wet, until you see the muscles muscular. Lightning light illuminating hinata beautiful face with raindrops clinging to the hair and face, making Naruto tarpaku moment, if Naruto superstitious, he might think Hinata is a ghost.

"Hinata," Naruto said, leaning a shoulder on the wall of the corridor. "Naruto, I ..." Hinata sound muffled. "I want to see the storm and all circumstances the crew.

"And, what do you think? Asked Naruto," wet, "replied Hinata. Naruto laughed in surprise ..." dangerous, it's right. Naruto said, "Yes indeed." Bolt of lightning shows Smilies Hinata, Naruto frowned, what Hinata, smiling at him ditenga-storm? It makes electrical vibrations spread throughout his body with just stared hinata beautiful face and ... wait why Naruto thinking like that.

"You should have waited for the storm selsai, instead of crashing to see it!" Naruto closed the narrow gap between them with a single step, gripping the ladder with one hand and held out his other hand on Hinata, to help her down. "I can handle the storm, said Hinata as she stepped off obey Naruto," I believe it, but for now go back to the cabin. "Lightning already dwindling, but Hinata's eyes shone lightning much more powerful." But, I ..., "You are not safe to be here, Naruto said as he opened the door to the cabin and push hinata into it." Hinata go to sleep. "

Hinata woke up with a start, alone and confused he did not see Naruto dikabin it. Silvery light seeping in through the bottom of the door of his cabin. Now it was morning, if it's morning means Naruto definitely go to the kitchen for breakfast and it has survived through the night in a raging storm.

Hinata slumped down on the bed, ignoring the protests of her screaming in pain, and opened the door of his cabin, his clothes wet making Hinata felt damp and uncomfortable, he headed for the stairs, climbed by hand down the stairs, he went up the deck to take great pains to can stand upright. Then, suddenly swaying deck, and made him stagger. Hinata falling, circling, loss of balance, but his body was arrested "face there," two large hands holding his elbow.

"Thank you, mhhh I'm hungry! Said Hinata," let's go to the kitchen, said Naruto. They both went into the kitchen in which existing Sasame and some crew to another, when Hinata entered the kitchen Yahiko was eating choked see Naruto led Hinata went into the kitchen, once everyone sees it that way Naruto let go of Hinata, but unfortunately hinata staggered and almost fell not there are other options naruto holding it back.

Everyone who was in the kitchen restrain their laughter so as not reprimanded the captain, after Hinata and Naruto sit in place of each Sasame give a glass of water to Hinata, but Hinata refused he expects susu..semua people who were in the kitchen laughing so well the apten only stifle a laugh. "Here there is no milk Miss hyuga, Yahiko told Hinata that what he wants will not come true.

After selasai breakfast with all the people in the kitchen, they all live activities, perhaps more accurately their respective work. When he returned kekabinnya, hinata rid themselves of dirt and damp are attached to the body, when it is finished Mandia he hurried to wear her clothing, combed his hair and put on perfume scent of lavender that he was not too smelly given around is a sea that smells unusual.

"you're a little bit different now ..." when Hinata walked down the stairs to climb up he heard someone middle Speaking, he craned his head to see who is talking when he saw his uncle Iruka and Naruto was talking about something, because he was curious he listened to their conversation, though eavesdropping is not a good thing.

"the girl was apparently brought a change for you, beside you sleeping alone in one cabin, you also seem to have a rather gentle with him" said Iruka. "uncle! said Naruto." yes yes yes, well I understand what you're feeling now, after all long, finally today come too! Said Iruka, Naruto passed leaving Iruka as usual when he did not want to talk about things that are not important.

"haaaahhhh, hyuga miss out! Said Iruka who was already aware of the existence hinata are listening." I! Hinata start a tone that surprised.

After Naruto passed, Hinata closer towards Iruka and they start talks, "it seems you were listening not very deft lady hyuga, guess Iruka .." mmh I'm sorry, I overheard percakapna you guys, so I'm interested mendengarkanya, but I, for a moment trdiam hinata and goes on to say again, mmhh uncle do not call me Miss again, call me Hinata .. with a sweet smile hinata divert their conversation .. "you do not need to change the subject, I know, you like naruto right, Iruka asked, "Go to Sasame aunt, she was more worthy of listening curhatanmu, and yaaah I'll call hinata, hinata uncle go first.

##############

"The big catch the cry nona..suara menaraik Naruto calling attention hyuga name, number of crew meneglilingi big fish they had caught, it turns out they do their fishing habits at the end of the month, because at that time the big fish always easy to come by, Naruto does not believe it turns out that the big fish are menangka hinatalah the fish .. "Whoa big fish, of course, delicious, mothers what will we do with these fish? Tanya Konohamaru ..

"Mother does not know, which menangkaplah who must decide! Said Sasame," mmmh I do not know what to do, Hinata continued, "Well, Kabuto said," what if we chopped meat, then we burn dann ... "well, Let us begin now, Ms. hyuga calm you sit back and relax, while we were going to do it, said Kabuto.

"Okay! Hinata saw Naruto who'd been watching her, when Naruto saw Hinata looked away keaarah sea, Sasame told Hinata to him, with all curhatan he delivered at Sasame last night, maybe this is the response from it." hey I need ketchup .. Kabuto voice shouting distract Hinata, "the portions were too big for you Yahiko, Konan says that is not received by obtaining a small piece of fish.

"they are very noisy, Iruka said" nah hinata naruto take this on, "tou-san I wanted to, continued Konohamaru," for Naruto nee-chan, let's eat this well for you, there hinata bring the fish to Naruto! Suggestions Sasame ... hinata also obey the husband and wife, he mnedekati Naruto and put her hand to the shoulder Naruto, Naruto immediately surprised, it turns out he'd been daydreaming.

"ooh sorry, I surprise you well, Hinata began thrusting fish he had caught, but Naruto did not pick it up," Well then, I will eat this fish alone! Hinata was ravenously eating the fish he had caught ignoring Naruto again. Calm sea, looking at Hinata did not realize that the fish was gone he ate, when the fish runs realized he was surprised and blames Naruto.

"You said do not want to fish, but why run out, you take it without my knowledge well, accused hinata ..." you idiot, you who eat voraciously until they run out, why do you accuse me eat it! Naruto protested.

Hinata completely unconscious with his words accusing Naruto, obviously he already ate it up, it was because he was busy looking at the ocean and involuntarily move his hands and mouth itself takes the grilled fish. He briefly thought about how things tou-sannya this time, Hinata had to do something to tou-sannya not worry, amid the sea like this there can be no mobile phones, disampin dangerous when there are storms telephone is not the sarunya alternative to the sailors, they usually go to the left a letter during a stopover on an island or city ... wait, it's the perfect choice to give the news to the tou-sannya .. "Naruto! Call hinata, no answer from Naruto.

Until he turned it turns out Naruto had no dismapingnya, it makes hinata upset and angry he left the place to look for Naruto, when he managed to find Naruto turns out he was busy with his activity as a skipper, finally Hinata thought better to ask when these vessels will anchored on an island, and he would ask tonight only.

When evening comes hinata down the hall toward the kitchen, he was lucky uncle Teuchi still there. Hinata asked uncle Teuchi to make him toast as a booster stomach, because he would write a letter to tou-sannya, took a long time for him to write a letter, because they have to write the words that correspond to the current condition, and also so that tou-sannya not worry again. At the time of stepping away from the kitchen to the cabin again, Hinata saw Yahiko and Kabuto were watching the sky ...

Hinata coughed to find their attention, it's a powerful deheman until they turned toward Hinata .. "ooh hyuga lady, said Yahiko, what are you doing here?" I took some food from the kitchen, Hinata showed that there was a toast to her hands the two of them. "You seem to hunger, connect the next level, why do not you tell me or something else to get it?

"Ahhh not necessary, it will bother you, Hinata Neruda asked them what they were doing, but Hinata guesses correctly they were staring at the night sky, Hinata once again asked them when the ship will be anchored in a city or island, but he mngurungkan intention at this time, because he changed his mind and would ask for it directly at the captain, by the way Hinata captain wants to know the good side of what is inside of Naruto.

"since when did you two join Naruto, being a sailor? Hinata began to ask," been a long time, responsible Yahiko, since I know Naruto, he's not only our captain but he's also our best friends! "You know Miss hyuga, continued Kabuto, He is a very nice person! Over time chatting to them, Hinata get a shock remarkable that he never saw in Naruto, Naruto handsome it right, Naruto is so enchanting it is also true, but not there is good in him, if any naruto unlikely this cynical at Hinata, his attitude was different when talking to Hinata, he was indifferent as if no matter if Hinata was there.

Muttered continue in the liver like this hinata will not be finished-finished writing the letter, after a few minutes ago leaving Yahiko and Kabuto, Hinata began to write his part, he was confused whether to tell his father about Naruto or not, but if on second thoughts he will not tell you Naruto in his letter itu..bagaimanakah about the letter? whether they could make his calm or not is dependent on the letter. He hopes tou-sannya not look for it anymore, Hinata know for sure now everyone is looking for him amid today. Therefore he is totally dependent on the letter.

###

Dear tou-san, here's the letter.

 _Tou-san forgive me for making tou-san worries, with disappearing her myself, tou-san calm, now I'm okay so far, I was disebuah ship a good sailor at me, he will deliver me return to Konoha after he finished with urusnnya the next few months. Although still a long time for us to meet, but I'm sure tou-san will feel happy if I was okay, tou-san do not be late to eat well and disobey at Neji nee-san, he was not guilty in this case, I'm the one completely innocent, stupidly I boarded the ship someone I did not know, but fortunately all the crew here is very good to me as well as their captain. This may be what can I convey to tou-san, I love tou-san._

Hyuuga Hinata

After writing a letter, Hinata did not see Naruto since this afternoon, if he is still busy? Hinata thought. When he moves closer to the cabin door and tried to open it, the door opens and reveals a fascinating figure of the captain, the inner hinata, they still looked at each other, until Naruto cleared his throat and all thought Hinata, shattered already somewhere ... "where are you going ? asked Naruto, "I'm not going anywhere, Hinata replied nervously.

Finally they moved into the cabin, Naruto sat on the couch and his eyes accidentally saw a letter on his desk, "what is it? Asked Naruto, Hinata did not answer the question instead he asks," ooh Yeah I forgot, when the ship was docked an island or city, I want to send a letter to the tou-san ku? "tomorrow afternoon the ship docked on the island of fog! replied Naruto.

"island mist? Said Hinata," Yeah, been there? Asked Naruto retorted, "Yeah, I been there, with atou-Sanku! Naruto surprised to hear the answer, he did not think people like Hinata looks spoiled, never stopped island of fog, the island where many of the merchant marine who passed by in ports, and the atmosphere The island cool. What he does not lie well, but may also, inner Naruto. "Well then, continued Hinata, I want kedapur take water! With hurried away, Naruto pulled his hand until he berhambur dipelukan hinata naruto because the pull is strong.

Naruto was surprised as well as Hinata, Hinata did not expect to get this close to Naruto, the last time they were this close when hinata naruto pulled the collar of the time, it was because Hinata who did it, but this time Naruto was peneyebab they can be this close again. Feeling nervous unwittingly hand hinata was in the back of the neck Naruto and he hooked his fingers were tiny. Similarly unwittingly hand circular naruto hinata fitted waist, either since when they do not realize it.

Naruto finally woke up, he tried to escape from his hinata and start regardless of the waist hinata. But not with hinata he still put his arm around the neck Naruto, and this made a furious Naruto, "Hinata? Call Naruto," yaaah! Hinata replied softly. "take your hands off my neck!" a-aaa will not, said Hinata. "you make me upset, well, let me go or I'll ... words naruto hinata truncated when interrupted," what? Tanya hinata.

"Or I'll kiss! And Naruto, the words just came out of the mouth of Naruto, she did not expect to talk that way, but it makes Hinata feel happy and more confident that Naruto is also interested in him, that he was going to kiss Hinata, Hinata, it will not release his hand from Naruto's neck. "You say you want to kiss me? Hinata asked, "do you want it? Ask a dreamer of sorts," yaaah ... Naruto really annoyed level degrees Celsius, she lost her mind now, because his eyes could not turn away from Hinata's pretty face, she is aware of it since the first time they Meet ...

Impatient Hinata began to approach closer to Naruto, it really separates the distance between them, Hinata began to touch the lips of Naruto with his lips, a little longer and eventually they are accustomed to, Naruto began to fall asleep, he put his arm again dipinggang hinata, hugs they more closely and intimately, as well as their kiss increasingly demanding, after a few minutes they broke the kiss was due to a shortage of breath, they are pressed their foreheads to the sharp nose they come into contact, and the eyes are not mutually releasing view, they share gusts breath on their faces, after all the Hinata hugged very tightly Naruto and Naruto was hugged it, truly an unforgettable evening!

"you know, he's changed! Said Yahiko

Three crew members were also friends of the captain talking about the middle of the captain changes, in which every day looks different. It makes them curious, Iruka come and join the three of them, and they were asked what makes the captain look different, Iruka laughed uproariously terbaha hear the narrative and the behavior of those who are curious to captain. "you stupid, is not always the captain every day to see her, especially when night comes, the girl is not one cabin with the captain?

It was beyond expectations, they did not understand what was said Iruka, ta god how their IQ .. "How the hell uncle, we were talking about the captain, why a girl involved! Yahiko said ..." Which means that girl! Show Nagato, when he pointed to Hinata who was playing with Konohamaru, their eyes drawn toward Hinata, then they realized the meaning of the words Iruka was ... "So, Naruto hyuga like a lady! Guess Nagato." The overwhelming odds Great! Connect Iruka.

"what are you guys here? Someone caught them staring at the girl hyuga it, the four men were also looked at the captain who turned out was the one who caught them, the captain realized that he'd been they were watching Hinata, as if there a small fire in the eyes of Naruto that suddenly appears when the four people was being noticed Hinata with a look that is not favored the captain ... "ooowh, calm captain, we just see it, you're not jealous like that! Sanggah Kabuto.

"What do you mean? Naruto surprised by the words 'jealous' what it means," Yeah, we definitely support you, you look wonderful once, continued Yahiko ... "Do not make me angry, say what you mean! Naruto scolded the three of them, because the statement made to him, and he does not understand the meaning of words ..

"ja-ja-do not get angry like that, we just bermak-ss-sud-me support you, said Yahiko gasped .." say? Naruto demanded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Setelah naruto berlalu, hinata mendekat kearah iruka dan mereka memulai pembicaraan, "sepertinya kau menguping tidak terlalu cekatan nona hyuga, tebak iruka.."mmh maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapna kalian, jadi aku tertarik mendengarkanya, tapi aku, hinata trdiam sejenak dan melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, mmhh paman jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan nona lagi, panggil saja aku hinata.. dengan senyumannya yang manis hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.."kau tidak perlu mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku tahu, kau menyukai naruto kan, tanya iruka, "pergilah ke bibi sasame, dia lebih pantas mendengarkan curhatanmu, dan yaaah aku akan memanggilmu hinata, paman pergi dulu hinata.

##############

"itu tangkapan yang besar nona..suara teriakan itu menaraik perhatian naruto yang menyebut nama hyuga, sejumlah awak kapal meneglilingi ikan besar yang telah mereka tangkap, ternyata mereka melakukan kebiasaan mereka yang memancing pada akhir bulan, karena pada waktu itu ikan-ikan besar selalu mudah untuk didapat, naruto tidak percaya ternyata ikan yang besar itu hinatalah yang menangka ikan tersebut.."waah ikannya besar sekali, pasti rasanya enak, ibu-ibu apa yang akan kita lakukan pada ikan ini? Tanya konohamaru..

"ibu tidak tahu, yang menangkaplah yang harus memutuskan! Ujar sasame, "mmmh aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, sambung hinata, "baiklah, sahut kabuto, "bagaimana kalau kita cincang dagingnya, lalu kita bakar dann... "sudahlah, ayo kita mulai sekarang, nona hyuga kau tenang saja duduklah dan bersantailah, sementara kami yang akan mengerjakannya, tukas kabuto.

"baiklah! Hinata melihat naruto yang sedang memperhatikannya sedari tadi, ketika hinata melihatnya naruto memalingkan wajahnya keaarah laut, sasame menyuruh hinata untuk menghampirinya, dengan semua curhatan yang ia sampaikan pada sasame malam kemarin, mungkin inilah respon darinya. "hey aku butuh kecap..suara kabuto yang berteriak mengalihkan perhatian hinata, "itu bagian yang terlalu besar untukmu yahiko, ujar konan yang tidak terima dengan mendapatkan bagian ikan yang kecil.

"mereka berisik sekali,ujar iruka "nah hinata bawalah ini pada naruto, "tou-san aku juga mau, sambung konohamaru, "ini untuk naruto nee-chan, nah ini untukmu ayo makan, sana hinata bawalah ikan itu untuk naruto! Saran sasame...hinata pun menuruti perintah suami istri itu, ia mnedekati naruto dan meletakan tangan gadis itu ke bahu naruto, seketika itu naruto terkejut, ternyata sedari tadi dia sedang melamun.

"ooh maaf, aku mengagetkanmu yah, hinata mulai menyodorkan ikan yang telah ditangkapnya, tapi naruto tidak mengambilnya, "baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memakan sendiri ikan ini! Hinata pun memakan lahap ikan yang telah ia tangkap tanpa menghiraukan naruto lagi. Sambil memandang laut yang tenang hinata tak sadar kalau ikannya sudah habis ia makan, ketika tersadar ikannya habis dia terkejut, dan menyalahkan naruto.

"kau bilang tidak mau ikannya, tapi kenapa habis, kau mengambilnya tanpa sepengetahuanku yah, tuduh hinata..."dasar bodoh, kau sendiri yang memakannya lahap sampai habis, kenapa kau menuduhku memakannya! Sanggah naruto.

Hinata benar-benar tak sadar dengan kata-katanya yang menuduh naruto, jelas-jelas dia yang sudah memakannya sampai habis, itu karena dia asyik memandangi lautan dan tanpa sadar tangan dan mulutnya bergerak sendiri memakan ikan bakar itu. Dia sejenak berpikir, mengenai bagaimana keadaan tou-sannya saat ini, hinata harus melakukan sesuatu agar tou-sannya tidak khawatir, ditengah laut seperti ini tidak akan mungkin ada handphone genggam, disampin berbahaya saat ada badai telephone bukan satu-sarunya alternative untuk para pelaut, mereka biasanya mengiri surat saat singgah di sebuah pulau atau kota...tunggu, itu pilihan yang sempurna untuk memberi kabar pada tou-sannya.."naruto! panggil hinata, tak ada jawaban dari naruto.

Sampai dia menoleh ternyata naruto sudah tidak ada dismapingnya, itu membuat hinata kesal dan marah dia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu untuk mencari naruto, ketika dia berhasil menemukan naruto ternyata dia sedang sibuk dengan aktivitas nya sebagai kapten, akhirnya hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya kapan kapal ini akan berlabuh di sebuah pulau, dan ia akan menanyakannya nanti malam saja.

Ketika malam datang hinata menyusuri koridor menuju dapur, dia beruntung paman teuchi masih ada disana. Hinata meminta paman teuchi untuk membuatkannya roti bakar sebagai pengganjal perut, karena dia akan menulis surat untuk tou-sannya, butuh waktu lama baginya menulis surat, karena harus menuliskan kata-kata yang sesuai dengan kondisinya saat ini, dan juga agar tou-sannya tidak khawatir lagi dengannya. Pada saat melangkah pergi dari dapur menuju kabinnya lagi, hinata melihat yahiko dan kabuto sedang mengamati langit...

Hinata berdehem untuk mencari perhatian mereka, deheman itu ampuh hingga keduanya menoleh ke arah hinata.."ooh nona hyuga, ujar yahiko, apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini? "aku dari dapur mengambil roti ini, hinata menunjukan roti bakar yang ada ditangan nya kepada mereka berdua. "kau sepertinya kelaparan, sambung kabuto, mengapa kau tak menyuruhku atau yang lain saja untuk mengambilkannya?

"ahhh tidak perlu, itu akan merepotkan kalian, hinata bertanya kepada mereka beruda apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, akan tetapi dugaan hinata benar mereka sedang memandangi langit malam, hinata sekali lagi bertanya kepada mereka kapan kapal ini akan berlabuh disebuah kota atau pulau, tapi dia mngurungkan niatnya saat ini, karena ia berubah pikiran dan akan menanyakannya langsung pada sang kapten, ngomong-ngomong kapten hinata ingin tahu sisi baik apa yang ada dalam diri naruto.

"kalian berdua sejak kapan bergabung dengan naruto, menjadi seorang pelaut? Hinata mulai bertanya, "sudah lama sekali, jawab yahiko, sejak aku mengenal naruto, dia bukan hanya kapten kami tapi dia juga sahabat kami! "kau tahu nona hyuga, sambung kabuto, Dia orang yang sangat baik! Seiring berjalannya waktu mengobrol mereka, hinata mendapatkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa yang tak pernah ia lihat dalam diri naruto, naruto tampan itu benar, naruto begitu mempesona itu juga benar, tapi tidak ada kebaikan dalam dirinya, kalau pun ada naruto tidak mungkin sesinis ini pada hinata, sikapnya itu berbeda kalau sedang bicara dengan hinata, dia bersikap acuh seakan tak peduli kalau hinata itu ada.

Merutuk terus dalam hati seperti ini hinata tak akan selesai-selesai menulis suratnya, setelah beberapa menit yang lalu meninggalkan yahiko dan kabuto, hinata mulai menulis suratnya sebagian, dia bingung apakah harus memberitahu ayahnya mengenai naruto atau tidak, tapi bila dipikir kembali dia tidak akan bercerita mengenai naruto dalam suratnya itu..bagaimanakah isi surat tersebut? apakah bisa membuat ayahnya tenang atau tidak adalah tergantung dari suratnya itu. Ia berharap tou-sannya tidak mencarinya lagi, hinata tahu pasti sekarang semua orang tengah mencarinya saat ini. Maka dari itu dia benar-benar bergantung pada surat tersebut.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dear tou-san, beginilah isi suratnya.

 _Tou-san maafkan aku karena telah membuat tou-san khawatir, dengan menghilang-nya diriku ini, tou-san tenang saja, sekarang aku baik-baik saja selama ini, aku ada disebuah kapal seorang pelaut yang baik sekali padaku, dia akan mengantarkan ku pulang ke konoha setelah dia selesai dengan urusnnya beberapa bulan kedepan. Walaupun masih lama sekali untuk kita bertemu, tapi aku yakin tou-san pasti akan merasa senang kalau aku baik-baik saja, tou-san jangan terlambat untuk makan yah dan menurutlah pada neji nee-san, dia tidak bersalah dalam hal ini, akulah yang sepenuhnya bersalah, dengan bodohnya aku menaiki kapal seseorang yang tidak aku kenal, tapi untunglah semua awak kapal disini sangat baik padaku begitu juga dengan kapten mereka. Mungkin ini saja yang dapat aku sampaikan pada tou-san, aku sayang tou-san._

Hyuuga Hinata

Setelah selesai menulis surat, hinata sama sekali belum melihat Naruto sejak sore tadi, apakah dia masih sibuk? Pikir hinata. Ketika ia bergerak mendekati pintu kabin dan mencoba membukanya, pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampakan sosok sang kapten yang mempesona itu, batin hinata, mereka masih saling pandang memandang, sampai naruto berdehem dan semua yang dipikirkan hinata, buyar sudah entah kemana..."mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto, "aku tidak mau kemana-mana," jawab Hinata gugup.

Akhirnya mereka bergeser masuk ke dalam kabin, naruto langsung duduk di sofa dan matanya tak sengaja melihat selembar surat diatas meja kerjanya, "apa itu? Tanya naruto, hinata tak menjawab pertanyaanya malahan dia yang bertanya, "ooh iyah aku lupa, kapan kapal ini berlabuh disebuah pulau atau kota, aku ingin mengirim surat pada tou-san ku? "besok sore kapal berlabuh di pulau kabut! Jawab naruto.

"pulau kabut? Ujar hinata, "iyah, pernah kesana? Tanya naruto ketus, "iyah, aku pernah kesana, dengan atou-sanku! Naruto terkejut mendengar jawabannya, dia tak menyangka orang seperti hinata yang terlihat manja, pernah singgah dipulau kabut, pulau dimana banyak para pedagang laut yang berlalu lalang dipelabuhan, dan suasana yang dingin dipulau tersebut. Apa dia tidak bohong yah, tapi boleh juga, batin naruto. "baiklah kalau begitu, sambung hinata, aku mau kedapur mengambil air! Dengan bergegas pergi, naruto menarik tangan hinata hingga dia berhambur dipelukan naruto karena tarikannya yang kuat.

Naruto terkejut begitu pula dengan hinata, hinata tidak menyangka bisa sedekat ini dengan naruto, terakhir kali mereka sedekat ini saat hinata menarik kerah naruto waktu itu, itu pun karena hinata yang melakukannya, tapi kali ini naruto lah peneyebab mereka bisa sedekat ini lagi. Dengan perasaan yang gugup tanpa sadar tangan hinata sudah berada di belakang leher naruto dan ia mengaitkan jari-jarinya yang mungil itu. Tanpa sadar pula tangan naruto melingkar pas dipinggang hinata, entah sejak kapan mereka tidak menyadarinya.

Hingga akhirnya naruto tersadar, ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari hinata dan tangannya mulai terlepas dari pinggang hinata. Tapi tidak dengan hinata ia masih melingkarkan tangannya dileher naruto, dan ini membuat naruto geram, "hinata? Panggil naruto, "yaaah! Jawab hinata lembut. "lepaskan tanganmu dari leherku! "a-aaa tidak akan, ujar hinata. "kau membuatku kesal yah, lepaskan aku atau aku akan...kata-kata naruto terpotong kala hinata menyela, "akan apa? Tanya hinata.

"atau aku akan menciumu! Jawab naruto, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut naruto, ia pun tak menyangka bisa bekata seperti itu, namun hal tersebut membuat hinata merasa senang dan lebih yakin bahwa naruto juga tertarik padanya, kalau benar dia akan mencium hinata, maka hinata tak akan melepaskan tangannya dari leher naruto. "kau bilang ingin menciumku? Tanya hinata, "kau mau itu? Tanya naruto kesal, "yaaah...naruto benar-benar kesal tingkat derajat celcius, dia kehilangan akal sekarang, karena matanya tak mampu berpaling dari wajah hinata yang cantik, dia menyadari hal itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu...

Dengan tidak sabar hinata mulai mendekatkan diri lebih dekat lagi dengan naruto, itu benar-benar memisahkan jarak antara mereka, hinata mulai menyentuh bibir naruto dengan bibirnya, sedikit lebih lama dan akhirnya mereka terbiasa, naruto mulai terlena, dia melingkarkan tangannya lagi dipinggang hinata, pelukan mereka semakin erat dan erat, begitu juga dengan ciuman mereka yang semakin menuntut, setelah beberapa menit mereka melepas ciuman itu karena kekurangan napas, mereka saling menempelkan kening mereka hingga hidung mancung mereka pun bersentuhan, dan mata itu tidak saling melepaskan pandangan, mereka saling berbagi hembusan napas yang mengenai wajah mereka, setelah semua itu hinata pun memeluk naruto dengan sangat erat dan naruto pun membalas pelukan itu, sungguh malam yang tak terlupakan!

"kalian tahu, dia berubah! Ujar yahiko

Tiga orang awak kapal yang juga teman dari sang kapten tengah berbincang-bincang tentang perubahan sang kapten, yang dimana setiap hari terlihat lebih berbeda. Hal tersebut membuat mereka penasaran, iruka datang dan bergabung dengan mereka bertiga, dan mereka pun bertanya apa yang membuat sang kapten terlihat berbeda, iruka tertawa terbaha-bahak mendengar penuturan dan tingkah laku mereka yang penasaran kepada sang kapten. "kalian bodoh sekali, bukankah kapten setiap hari selalu melihat gadis itu, apalagi kalau malam hari tiba, bukankah gadis itu satu kabin dengan kapten?

Sungguh diluar dugaan, mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan iruka, ta tuhan berapa IQ mereka.."bagaimana sih paman ini, kita sedang membicarakan kapten, mengapa seorang gadis diikut sertakan! Ujar yahiko..."maksudnya gadis itu! Tunjuk nagato, ketika dia mengarah kepada hinata yang sedang bermain dengan konohamaru, mata mereka pun tertuju kearah hinata, barulah mereka menyadari maksud dari kata-kata iruka tadi..."jadi, naruto menyukai nona hyuga! Tebak nagato. "itu kemungkinan yang amat besar! Sambung iruka.

"sedang apa kalian disini? Seseorang memergoki mereka yang tengah menatap gadis hyuga itu, ke empat laki-laki itu pun menoleh pada sang kapten yang ternyata adalah orang yang memergoki mereka, sang kapten tersadar bahwa sedari tadi mereka sedang memperhatikan hinata, seolah-olah ada api kecil dimata naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika ke empat orang itu tengah memperhatikan hinata dengan tatapan yang tidak disukai sang kapten..."ooowh, tenang saja kapten, kami hanya melihatnya, kau jangan cemburu seperti itu! Sanggah kabuto.

"apa maksudmu? Naruto heran dengan kata-kata itu 'cemburu' apa maksudnya, "iyah, kami pasti mendukungmu, kalian terlihat serasi sekali, sambung yahiko..."jangan membuatku marah, katakan, apa maksud kalian! Naruto memarahi mereka bertiga, karena pernyataan yang dilontarkan kepadanya, dan dia tidak mengerti maksud dari kata-kata itu..

"ja-ja-jangan marah-marah seperti itu, kami hanya bermak-s-s-sud me-mendukungmu, ujar yahiko dengan tergagap.."katakan? tuntut naruto.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"apa kalian mau aku hukum? Naruto bertanya kepada mereka dengan suara yang keras sehingga hinata menoleh kearah suara itu, iruka yang melihat kemarahannya langsung kabur dan menghindar dari situasi tersebut, sedangkan ketiga laki-laki itu masih terpaku ditempat karena teriakan sang kapten, ketika hinata melihat naruto yang sedang marah-marah tidak jelas karena hal apa, dia pun mendekat kerahnya, pada saat mata sang kapten tertuju kearah hinata yang mendekat, itulah kesempatan bagi ketiga laki-laki itu untuk pergi.."ada apa? Tanya hinata penasaran, kau memarahi temanmu sendiri, kesalahan apa yang mereka lakukan sampai membuat mu marah?..."mereka..ketika naruto ingin mengajukan pertanyaan kepada tiga temannya itu, mereka sudah tidak ada ditempat, itu membuat naruto kehilangan kata-kata. Dia hanya bisa menatap hinata, ooh ya tuhan, dia tak sanggup menatap mata itu, wajah itu, seringai itu dan semua yang ada pada gadis itu, entah perasaan apa yang membuatnya merasa seperti itu.."sial, gumam naruto..

Hinata tak mendengar gumaman nya itu, dia bertanya sekali lagi kepada naruto, ketika naruto hampir menjawab sebuah teriakan menghentikan niatnya itu, "naruto, pulau kabut telah terlihat, ujar iruka ketika kapal mulai mendekati pelabuhan.."cepatlah, maaf nona, saya membutuhkannya...iruka pun melenggang pergi dan meninggalkan naruto dan hinata, hinata tersipu malu mendengar kata-kata itu, sedangkan naruto bertindak seperti orang bodoh dan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan..

"bersiap-siaplah, kapal akan berlabuh! Hanya kata-kata itu yang terlontar dari mulut naruto, padahal dia belum menjelaskan kepada hinata mengapa ia marah. Kapal telah berlabuh, naruto menyuruh sebagian awak kapal untuk mencari persediaan barang dan beberapa makanan untuk bulan kedepan, sedangkan sebagian yang lain mengurus kapal yang sedang berlabuh dan untuk berjaga-jaga, naruto melihat hinata sudah berada bersama dengan bibi sasame, sepertinya mereka akan pergi berbelanja disalah satu toko, pikirnya "mau kemana mereka? Tanya naruto kepada iruka yang tengah sibuk mengangkut barang-barang naik keatas..."aku tidak tahu, cepatlah kau pergi aku sibuk..jawaban iruka membuat naruto kesal.

"semoga saja suratnya cepat sampai kekonoha, ujar hinata! tapi, pasti butuh waktu yang lama sekali untuk cepat sampai..."kau tenanglah, cepat ataupun lambat suratnya pasti akan sampai, hibur sasame, dia melihat naruto tengah mendekat kearah mereka, mungkin ini adalah kesempatan agar naruto dan hinata bisa berbincang-bincang, maka dari itu sasame berpamitan dengan hinata dan berkata.."kita ketemu kembali dikapal! Ujarnya.

Ooooh, hinata mengerti sekarang mengapa bibi sasame terbur-buru pergi, ternyata naruto datang kearahnya, ini kesempatan yang bagus, pikir hinata.."apa yang sedang kau lakukan? "mengirim surat! Setelah menjawab pertanyaan naruto, hinata menarik tangannya dan membawanya pergi berlar-lari seperti anak kecil, dia membawa naruto ke toko barang-barang antik untuk melihat-lihat, setelah itu dia membawa naruto ke toko perhiasan, siapa tahu ada kalung yang menrik perhatiannya, dan ia akan membelinya.

Ketika dia datang kesini dengan tou-sannya dulu, dia selalu pergi ke toko perhiasan ini dan membeli beberapa perhiasan.."waaah ini cantik sekali, ujar hinata ketika dia melihat sebuah kalung liontin kristal berwarna ungu muda dan dihiasi dengan manik-manik berwarna biru muda disampin nya, perpaduan yang unik menurut hinata, hinata ingin membelinya, tapi sayang sekali dia tidak punya uang, waktu akan berlayar semua uangnya dititipkan kepada neji, sungguh ironi hidupnya...

"ayo kita pergi, ujar hinata.."kemana? tanya naruto, "kedai ramen, ramen disini tidak kalah dengan ramen buatan paman teuchi, ayo kita makan, aku sudah lapar! Hinata mulai menggandeng tangan naruto lagi dan melenggang pergi menuju kedai ramen, ketika akan berlari, naruto menarik tangan hinata dengan sangat kuat, sehingga hinata pun tertarik kearah naruto, mereka mengulangi kejadian malam-malam kemarin, tapi tak sampai berciuman hanya berapandangan saja, entah kenapa hinata selalu kalah kuat dengan tarikan itu, seketika itu pula naruto berkata.."jangan berlari lagi, berjalanlah dengan tenang! Ujar naruto dengan kata-katanya yang lembut, membuat hinata terlena karenanya, dia tidak bisa berkata-kata, hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, setelah itu mereka saling berjauhan, karena banyak orang yang melihat mereka, andai saja semua ini terjadi didalam kabin, pasti mereka akan berciuman lagi, pikir hinata.

Ketika sampai di kedai ramen dan memesannya, mereka pun segera memakannya hingga habis, melihat hinata memakan ramen seakan-akan dia juga ingin memakan hinata, bibirnya yang memerah setelah melahap ramen, terasa menggoda sehingga naruto ingin mencicipinya juga, ketika tersadar dari lamunan-nya, ya tuhan dari mana pikiran tersebut muncul, dia memang belum pernah merasakan hal ini kepada satu orang wanita pun mnamun ketika hinata datang dalam kehidpannya, dan dia lebih mengenal hinata lebih jauh ternyata dia menyimpan sebua perasaan yang amat menganggu pikirannya.

Seakan-akan ia tidak ingin kehilangan hinata, dan ingin melindunginya, menjaganya, membuatnya bahagia, serta dia ingin memilikinya...yah itu yang dia inginkan! Hampir setiap hari dia melihat hinata pergi kedapur ingin dibuatkan ramen, setelah memakannya seketika itu bibirnya memerah, seperti panggilan takdir sang ratu, yang membuat naruto tidak bisa menahan untuk menyerangnya, namun begitu berat sekali untuknya mendekati gadis itu, dia bisa saja menyeret hinata kedalam kabin dan menciumnya saat itu juga, tapi itu sangat tidak sopan bagi seorang kapten, yah, perasaan ini muncul setelah sekian lama perasaan itu pun muncul karena adanya hinata, yang hadir dalam hidupnya...

"baiklah, aku sudah selesai! Ujar hinata, dia menoleh kearah naruto yang sedang menatapnya, ternyata dari tadi ramennya sudah habis, saat itu juga hinata mengetahui betapa naruto menginginkannya, dia selalu cepat tanggap dalam hal itu, karena naruto mentapnya dalam sekali, betapa tidak sejak mengenal naruto lebih jauh dan dengan tekadnya juga yang ingin membuat naruto takluk pada pesonanya, akhirnya semua itu terjadi. Lihat sekarang, apa yang akan dilakukan naruto pada hinata. "ayo kita pergi, ujar naruto..apa? hanya itu saja yang ia katakan, keterlaluan, aku pikir dia akan menciumku, hinata membatin, mereka pergi dari kedai ramen itu namun hinata terus saja cemberut dan hanya diam dalam perjalanan.

Ketika sampai di pelabuhan mereka bersiap-siap menaiki kapal, hinata terlebih dahulu naik, sedangkan naruto masih disana sedang mengobrol dengan paman iruka, sampai di dek kapal dia duduk termenung, yahiko dan nagato yang sedang berjalan melwati dek melihat hinata, mereka langsung saja bertanya apa yang terjadi dengannya, "aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit kesal, ujar hinata, dari kata-katanya nagato mengerti mengapa dia kesal, dia tahu hinata tadi bersama naruto tadi, mungkin kekesalannya berhubungan dengan naruto, berbeda dengan yahiko yang masih bertanya-tanya kenapa dia kesal.

"hinata? Hinata menoleh kearah seseorang yang memanggilnya, beberapa menit yang lalu dia menunggu naruro di dek, tapi karen terlalu lama dia langsung masuk kekabin, sekarang dia melihat naruto tengah berdiri diambang pintu dan segera memasuki kabin, dan langsung menutp pintunya. Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan naruto, pikri hinata, dia terus maju kearaha hinata hingga sampai tepat didepan hinata, hinata jadi sedikit gugup sekarang. Bantulah aku kami-sama, batin hinata.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"ada apa? Naruto mulai bertanya, "Aku menunggumu di dek kapal, ujar hinata, tapi kau lama sekali tidak muncul-muncul, kau membuatku kesal selama di kedai ramen itu, haaah.. hinata menghela napas berat karena kekesalannya itu..melihat naruto semakin mendekatinya hingga ia sampai didepan hinata, denga jarak yang sedikit sempit, hinata hanya diam terpaku dan tak bergerak, seharusnya dia marah pada naruto, tapi kenapa ketika dia mendekat seakan-akan tubuh ini tak bisa menghindar dari jangkauannya.

"kapten! Tiba-tiba seseorang diluar sana memanggil sang kapten, ketika sudah hampir dekat lagi dengan naruto, hanya beberapa senti lagi dia mencapai nya, tapi seseorang mengganggu. Naruto keluar dari kabin dan bertanya kepada seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah iruka, "kita sudah sampai! Ucap iruka, "cepat sekali, gumam naruto! "hah, apa? Apa yang kau katakan? Tanya iruka.

"tidak ada, bersiap-siaplah, kita akan berlibur! Ujar naruto, ternyata iruka menyampaikan pesan pada naruto bahwa the vender gold sudah sampai di pulau hahajima, pulau yang dulunya tak berpenghuni karena beredar mitos bahwa ada monster laut disekitar dipulau tersebut, tetapi mitos itu salah, dan sekarang ini pulau tersebut dijadikan tempat wisata yang indah. Lokasi pulai hahajima tidak jauh dari pulau kabut sehingga hanya butuh beberapa jam saja untuk sampai.

"kau pernah kesini juga? Kapal the vender gold kini sudah berlabuh kembali, tapi berlabuh bukan untuk mencari barang atau sebagainya, akan tetapi, berlabuh untuk berlibur. Ketika semua awak turun dari kapal mereka semua berhamburan untuk bersenang-senang, sebelum berlalu ke penginapan, dipulau ini naruto mempunyai vila warisan dari kedua orang tuanya, senang sekali dia berkunjung kesini untuk kesekian kalinya, setelah kematian orang tua-nya dia tidak pernah berkunjung lagi sebelumnya, entah ada angin apa dia berpikir untuk berkunjung kesini dan menginap untuk beberapa hari.

Ketika pertanyaan naruto terdengar hinata pun menjawab, "aku pernah kesini, dan menginap beberapa hari... "sudah kuduga, naruto membatin, "aku dan tou-san selalu berlibur kesini, saat itu aku masih berumur satu tahun, tou-san bilang setiap berkunjung ke pulau ini dia hanya berkunjung untuk menemui sahabatnya, akan tetapi, setelah kematian sahabatnya tou-san tidak sanggup lagi menginjkan kaki ke pulau ini, karena dia amat terpukul sekali dengan kematian sahabatnya itu. "tou-san bilang, lanjut hinata, kalau dia kesini dia selalu disambut dengan hangat, menginap disebuah vila yang besar dan...aku tidak tahu sebesar apa vila itu, aku masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu.

Setelah bicara panjang lebar akhirnya hinata berhenti bicara, dia menoleh kearah naruto yang ternyata berantusias sekali dia mendengar ceritanya itu, "kenapa? Tanya hinata lembut, "hah, tidak, jawab naruto sinis. Masih saja dia seperti itu kepadaku, padahal sudah berminggu-minggu aku bersikap lembut padanya, dia sama sekali tidak membalas ku dengan lembut, batin hinata..."hiashi sepertinya masih merasa bersalah, ujar iruka pada sasame, tak kusangka dia bercerita banyak tentang minato dan kushina pada putrinya...sasame menanggapi kata-kata itu.

"yaaah kau benar, sewaktu aku kedapur dia bercerita banyak padaku dan teuchi mengenai mereka berdua, dia bilang ayahnya berhutang banyak pada minato, dan juga dia bilang hiashi sempat bercerita tentang perjodohan padanya, apa mungkin itu akan berlanjut, iruka?

"aku tidak tahu, itu tergantung naruto dan hiashi, apabila naruto menyepakati nya kemungkinan besar perjodohan itu terjadi, "tapi hiashi tidak memberitahu hinata bahwa minato lah sahabtanya itu, sambung sasame.."mungkin karena terlalu menyakitkan untuk menyebut namanya! Ujar iruka.

Malam pun tiba, hinata tengah bersiap-siap turun ke lantai bawah untuk makan malam dan bergabung dengan semua awak, dia menempati lantai atas sebagai kamarnya atas perintah naruto, kamar itu cukup luas, ada perapian cukup besar didalamnya sehingga hinata tidak kedinginan, diluar jendelanya terdapat sebuah balkon yang cukup luas, bukan hanya kamar itu saja yang terdapat balkon, tapi juga kamar yang ada disampingnya yang sekarang ini ditempati naruto. Entah kenapa naruto menyuruhnya untuk tinggal disampaing kamarnya, apa mungkin naruto tidak ingin jauh dariku, pikir hinata, karena dikapal kan mereka satu kabin.

Pakaiannya kini sudah siap dan rapi kini saatnya dia turun kebawah, pada saat membuka pintu, ternyata bersamaan dengan naruto, ketika keduannya berpandangan satu sama lain naruto tak menyangka malam ini hianata terlihat cantik, mungkin karena dia memakai dress yang tidak biasa dia pakai, hari ini dia memakai dress yang terlihat lebih anggun dan pas sekali ditubuhnya. Hinata berdehem, itu membuat naruto tersadar dari lamunannya..."ada apa, aku cantik yah..goda hinata.

Naruto tidak menggubris kata-kata hinata, dia langsung berlalu meninggalkan hinata, tetapi bukan hinata namanya kalau tidak mencari-cari kesempatan. Pada saat naruto tidak telalu jauh, hinata memegang tangan naruto dan menggandengnya, sontak membuat naruto terkejut, "lepaskan aku, perintah naruto, tapi hinata sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. "loh, kenapa kita tidak turun, ayo cepat aku lapar.."kalau kau tidak melepaskanku, aku tidak akan turun kebawah! Hinata kesal, dia langsung turun kebawah melewati tangga, terlihat semua awak kapal sudah berkumpul.

Ketika dia hampir sampai ditempat tujuan, hinata terpeleset dan hampir terjatuh, semua orang terkejut mendengar teriakannya, mereka semua sangat khawatir, kalau saja tidak ada yang menangkapnya, kepalanya pasti sudah terbentur lantai, tapi siapa yang menangkapnya? Ketika matanya terbuka ternyata naruto lah yang menangkapnya, dia amat sangat senang kalau naruto lah yang menangkapnya. Tapi, dia masih kesal pada naruto, lalu dia cepat-cepat bediri dan membersihkan bajunya, layaknya wanita sombong yang bersikap acuh.

"kau tidak apa-apa sayang? Tanya sasame, "aku tidak apa-apa bibi..jawaban hinata membuat semua orang lega, tapi tidak untuk naruto, dia bingung kenapa hinata bersikap baik pada semua orang tapi tidak padanya, ketika melihat hinata, dia sama sekali menoleh padanya. "kau membuat kami khawatir nona, ujar yahiko.."syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, sambung kabuto...hinata tersenyum manis pada mereka yang khawatir, tapi tidak tersenyum padanya...setelah seelesai makan malam, hinata dan beberapa awak kapal pergi ke pesisir pantai untuk melihat laut dimalam hari.

"kau kenapa hinata, ujar sasame, sepertinya kau sedang kesal yah?

Hinata memang kesal, tapi kekesalannya pasti akan segera pudar jika dia bisa berbicara dengan naruto, karena yang ada di otaknya hanya bisa berduaan saja dengan naruto, dan mengambil kesempatan , bagaimana caranya agar dia dan naruto bisa berduaan saja?

###

"kau kenapa hinata, ujar sasame, sepertinya kau sedang kesal yah?

Pertanyaan itu mampu membuat hinata tersadar akan kekesalannya pada naruto, ia tengah memperhatikan naruto yang sedang mengobrol dengan iruka, dengan wajah yang sangat jelas menampakaan kekesalan.."temui dia, dan bicaralah padanya, lanjut iruka, haaah kau memarahi dia yah, kenapa dia jadi kesal seperti itu, "maksud paman, sambung naruto.."sudahlah, cepat temui dia!

Setelah berbicara dengan jubirnya masing-masing, naruto mengisyaratkan pada hinata untuk bertemu, mereka kembali lagi vila dan memilih halaman belakang untuk membicarakan sikap hinata pada naruto yang berubah dalam beberapa jam ini, "kau kenapa? Mulai naruto. Tiba-tiba wajah mu menampakan raut seperti itu? "haaah, aku tidak apa-apa, jelas hinata, akhirnya dia bisa berduaan saja dengan naruto. Tapi, kau menjengkelkan, kau membuat aku kesal, kau membuat aku marah, kau selalu bersikap tak peduli dan kau...tiba-tiba kata-katanya terpotong tatkala naruto menutup mulut hinata dengan tangannya.

"Tidak seharusnya kau berbicara seperti itu tentang aku, kau tidak pernah tahu seperti apa diriku!

"aku tahu, hinata melepaskan tangan naruto dari mulutnya, kau orang yang seperti apa, kau adalah orang yang seperti aku bicarakan tadi, kalau kau bukan orang seperti itu, kau tidak mungkin memperlakukan aku seperti ini.."seperti apa? Tanya naruto, "kau jahat, ujar hinata, dia meneteskan air mata, hinata pun berlari menuju kamarnya tapi dia tidak menutup pintunya, hingga naruto pun masuk dan mengikutinya kedalam. Naruto menutup pintunya, tapi hinata tidak menyadarinya, entah dia pura-pura tidak mendengar atau apa, tidak tahu!

Naruto mulai mendekati hinata dan menutupp jarak antara keduanya, dia mengusap air mata hinata.."aku paling tidak tahan melihat seorang gadis menangis, berhentilah menangis! Perintah naruto, akihrnya hinata pun berhenti menangis, kini mereka saling berpandangan.."apa maksudmu aku jahat? Tanya naruto, hening.."kau jahat, seolah-olah kau tidak peduli padaku, jawabnya.."kalau aku tidak peduli padamu, aku tidak akan memberi tumpangan untuk pulang ke konoha dan aku tidak akan mengijinkan kau untuk tidur dikabinku, kau mengerti? Tegas naruto

Naruto berbalik dan meninggalkan hinata, tapi hinata berlari dan memeluk naruto dari belakang, jantung mereka berpacu sangat kencang, entah apakah keduanya menayadari hal tersebut atau tidak, tapi yang pasti bagi hinata, ini adalah sesuatu yang baru pertama kali ia alami, dan untuk pertama kalinya juga bagi naruto, namun keduanya sama-sama tidak mengetahui hal itu...hinata sulit untuk mulai berbicara, mulutnya terkunci rapat karena rasa yang aneh ini.. namun, satu hal yang ia sadari dari awal adalah bahwa, dia jatuh cinta pada pesona sang kapten.

Begitu juga dengan naruto, rasa ini adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya terhadap seorang wanita, ia berpikir apakah ini yang namanya cinta? Tapi sejak kapan? Sejak kapan dia jatuh cinta pada hinata, yang pasti sejak ia melihat gadis ini, batin naruto. "lepaskan aku hinata, pinta naruto. "aku sudah merasa nyaman sekarang, dan kekesalanku sudah hilang, aku tidak mau kau menyebabkan kekesalanku lagi, tetaplah seperti ini hingga aku lebih nyaman.

Setelah satu jam waktu berlalu, naruto mulai melepaskan tangan hinata, tanpa disadari ternyata hinata tertidur lelap sekali, tapi tangannya masih terkait dipinggangnya. "aku menyayangimu..hinata mengigau, naruto yang mendengarkannya pun tersenyum lebar. Naruto membawa hinata ketempat tidur dan menyelimutinya, lalu dia memandang wajah yang cantik itu, dia tidak percaya ada seorang wanita suka padanya, dan dia juga menyukai wanita itu, yang tak lain ialah hinata.

Pagi hari pun tiba, semua sudah siap berangkat lagi menuju pulau kirigakure untuk mengantarkan barang yang telah dipesan oleh kapten jiraya pada naruto, usaha perkapalan yang ditinggalkan orang tua naruto benar-benar dikelola dengan baik, dan semua itu juga berkat dorongan dari iruka dan teman-temanya, yahiko, nagato dan kabuto. Mereka mendukung naruto sepenuhnya, hingga rela mengikuti kemanapun naruto pergi untuk berlayar, mereka mengabdi sebagai teman dan sahabat..."dia terlalu malu atau bodoh! Ujar nagato, "sepertinya dia bodoh, sambung yahiko.."jangan berkata seperti itu, aku yakin dia hanya kurang keberanian saja.

"apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Naruto bertanya kepada trio o-o, apa yang sedang dibicarakan mereka, dan siapa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Dari gelagatnya naruto mengerti sekarang mereka tengah membicarakan dirinya.."katakan saja, aku tidak akan marah, kalian menganggapku siapa? Bukankah aku teman kalian? "baiklah, kami akan jujur padamu naruto, ujar nagato, begini, kalau kami lihat kau begitu menyukai gadis itu, tapi mengapa kau bersikap tidak peduli padanya, "wanita tidak suka diacuhkan naruto, sambung kabuto..."kalian ini, sudahlah, jangan ikut campur lagi urusan pribadiku, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri.."baiklah, baiklah, kami hanya memberi saran dan nasihat, sambung yahiko, kalau kau butuh bantuan kami, panggil saja kami, oke?.."ya ya..ujar naruto.

Setelah percakapan yang singkat itu naruto turun ke dek bawah untuk memeriksa gudang, ketika melintasi dapur dia melihat hinata sedang duduk diruang makan dengan teuchi yang sedang mengambilkan minum untuk hinata, "apa ini? Mmhhh, enak, ini apa? Tanya hinata, "itu daging ayam yang dibakar dan dilumuri bumbu-bumbu rempah! Jawab teuchi.."aku suka lobster dan udang, sambung hinata, apa disini tidak lobster atau udang? "sayangnya tidak ada, tapi kalau nona mau nona bisa menjala lobster dan udang dilaut, lihat, disekeliling kita semua laut..

"yaaah, paman benar, sambil memakan nasi dan ikannya, sampai-sampai ia tersedak, melihat itu, naruto hampir saja berlari kearah hinata untuk mengambilkannya minum, tapi ia tersadar, ia tidak mngkin melakukannya.."maafkan aku paman, uhuk,uhuk, aku terlalu senang, baiklah, aku akan membicarakan penangkapan lobster ini pada trio o-o! "trio o-o, apa itu? Tanya teuchi heran, "bukan apa? Tapi siapa? Trio o-o itu adalah yahiko, nagato dan kabuto, nama mereka akhirannya semua o, jadi aku memanggil mereka dengan trio o-o! "hahahahhahahha, teuchi terbahak-bahak mendengar hal itu, dia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

Dilain sisi naaruto yang mendengarkannya pun ikut tertawa, tapi tidak sampai terbahak-bahak.."aku sudah kenyang paman, aku akan kembali ke kabin, setelah itu membicarakan penangkapan pada mereka, terimakasih atas makanannyaa paman! Hinata berlalu dari dapur menuju kabin, naruto mulai menyusun rencana untuk hinata yang ingin sekali makan lobster, dia seperti anak kecil, pikir naruto.."minggu lalu ikan, dan sekarang lobster, dia wanita yang sangat gigih rupanya, ujar yahiko, setelah semua rencana sudah siap, mereka bergegas beristirahat untuk menyambut malam yang dingin.

"kau mau kemana? Ini sudah hampir malam, jangan keluar, ujar naruto, "tapi aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepada..."masuklah, sela naruto.. hinata pun mengalah, dia masuk kembali kedalam kabin. Dia duduk diranjang mengamati naruto yang sedang bergegas untuk tidur, tapi ada yang aneh, kenapa hari ini dia terlihat pucat, pikir hinata. Tiba-tiba hinata mendekati naruto dan duduk disebelahnya, dia menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening naruto.."kau tidak panas, tapi kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali, hinata terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan naruto, sedangkan naruto dia merasa gugup dan tidak seperti biasanya, tenanglah naruto, batin naruto.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Sudah berminggu-minggu kapal itu berlayar, akhrinya sekarang mereka sampai di pulau kirigakure. Semua barang yang dipesan kini telah diangkut dan langsung dibawa ke pabrik.."apakah ada kendala, kapten? Seseorang yang cukup tua tengah mengobrol dengan naruto, dia menanyakan apakah ada kendala, jawaban iya. "sedikit, jawab sang kapten, "aku lihat kau membawa seorang gadis, ujar seseorang itu, ku pikir kau masih sama seperti dulu, menolak setiap wanita yang selalu aku tawarkan padamu..."hah, ketus naruto, jiraya-sama, kau yang sama sekali tidak berubah yah, selalu menawarkan gadis cantik kesana sini, apakah itu tidak membuatmu lelah? "yang benar saja, itu sama sekali tidak melelahkan, malah menyenangkan, kuharap kau juga senang dengan gadis mu itu, lihat, jiraya menunjuk ke arah hinata yang tengah main di pesisir pantai dengan konohamaru, dia cantik sekali, jika aku memilikinya, aku tidak akan melepaskannya!

Selesai mengurusi bisnis dengan jiraya-sama, naruto dan para awaknya diundang untuk menghadiri pesta di vila yang besarnya itu, dengan para gadis-gadis cantik yang mengerubungi jiraya, naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala, "dia tidak pernah berubah yah, ujar iruka, "dia tidak akan pernah berubah,sahut naruto, aku jamin itu..dengan alunan musik yang merdu semua orang terhanyut dalam buaian-nya, gadis-gadis muda yang memakai gaun yang cantik, dan para pria yang gagag dan memesona dengan balutan _cravat_ yang menawan, terlihat semuanya berasal dari kalangan atas. Ketika musik berhenti semua orang terpaku kearah pintu masuk yang cukup besar itu, mata mereka terfokus pada objek yang berkilau cantik memasuki ruangan, naruto yang melihatnya pun tersedak ketika dia tengah meminum brendi nya..

"hinata, gumam naruto, a-apakah itu, "woow, ujar yahiko, nona hyuga cantik sekali, "kau benar, sahut nagato dan kabuto...sasame menarik tangan hinata menuju lantai dansa, memberi tanda pada setiap orang, bahwa siapa saja yang ingin berdansa dengan hinata, dipersilahkan! Seseorang yang lumayan tampan mendekatinya dan menyodorkan tangannya pertanda bahwa ia mengajak hinata berdansa, seketika itu hinata tersenyum dan menggapai tangan itu. Musik waltz mulai mengalun lembut, para gadis yang telah mendapatkan pasangannya masing-masing kini berdansa lincah, "aku juga tidak mau ketinggalan, ujar yahiko, nona hyuga aku datang, "a-apa? Kabuto dan nagato terkejut, "hey aku juga mau, ujar mereka berdua..sekarang mereka berlalu menunggu giliran untuk berdansa dengan hinata, hinata yang melihat mereka berantusias tertawa sejadi-jadinya.

Paman dan bibinya pun ikut berdansa, sementara naruto dia hanya berdiam diri melihat semua orang yang berebut dansa dengan hinata, pikirannya kacau sekarang, hatinya tidak tenang, melihat hinata digemari banyak orang dan berebut berdansa dengannya, banyak orang yang memegang tangannya, memegang pinggangnya, dan mendaptkan senyum manisnya..."aaah, kenpa aku seperti ini, batin naruto...jiraya mendekati naruto, "kau cemburu kapten? Hah, sudah jelas, lihat lah sendiri sorot mata mu itu, heey dengar yah, kau harus memegang kendali dirinya, jangan sampai lepas, kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti sudah memilikinya...jiraya berlalu dari naruto dan beralih lagi ke gadis-gadisnya.

 _kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti sudah memilikinya.._ kenapa kata-kata itu tidak mau pergi dari pikiranku, batin naruto..ketika semua orang yang berhasil berdansa dengan hinata, mereka semua kini sudah puas karena bisa berdansa dengan gadis yang cantik, tak ada yang lebih cantik diruangan itu kecuali hinata. Tapi tak ada yang lebih tampan di ruangan ini kecuali naruto, batin hinata. "kau tidak mau mengajakku berdansa, ujar hinata, semua orang berebut berdansa denganku, tapi kau...hinata kini sudah berada disamping naruto, dia mendekat kerah naruto guna menghindari semua pria yang belum puas berdansa dengannya, hal ini cukup ampuh, karena tidak ada yang berusaha mendekatinya lagi sekaranga.!

"banyak orang yang mau berdansa denganmu, mulai naruto, kenapa kau mengajakku untuk berdansa denganmu sedang aku tidak mau..kata-katanya pedas sekali, batin hinata, tapi dia tidak boleh pesimis. Walaupun sekarang dia tidak berhasil berdansa dengan naruto tapi mungkin lain kali pasti ada kesempatan, dan hinata yang akan membuat kesempatan itu...malam semakin larut, tapi pesta belum selesai, naruto yang sudah mengantuk kini beranjak pergi mencari kamarnya yang sudah di sediakan jiraya di vila nya yang megah itu, sedangkan hinata yang sedari tadi mengikuti naruto tanpa sepengetahuannya kini beranjak mendekatinya. Ketika naruto sudah menemukan kamarnya, dia tersadar ternyata sedarai tadi ada yang mengikutinya, naruto berdiri dibalik tembok itu, ketika hinata berbelok, naruto menariknya ke tembok dan menguncinya dengan kedua tangan naruto.

"kau mengikuti ku? "tidak, ujar hinata, aku juga sudah mengantuk, makanya aku kesini, kau lupa yah dibelakangmu kan kamarku..hinata menunjuk pintu yang berada dibelakang naruto. Naruto masih curiga dengan hinata, dia memandang wajah hinata lekat-lekat dari kening hingga ke bibirnya, dan matanya beralih menatap mata hinata, ooh ya ampun, jangan kau pandang matanya, kau pasti akan terhanyut kedalamnya. Ketika kesadarannya pulih kembali naruto melepaskan tangannya dari tembok dan membuka celah untuk hinata agar segera pergi, tapi sayangnya dia masih disitu... "pergilah tidur, ujar naruto, ketika dia akan membuka pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba hinata menarik tangan naruto cepat-cepat dan membawa naruto ke kamarnya, setelah itu dia mengunci pintunya dan melempar kunci itu di sudut ruangan...naruto tak berdaya, dia terkejut hingga tak bisa mengerahkan perlawanan pada hinata, karena dia tahu hinata perempuan, dan tak mungkin dia bertindak kasara padanya.

"apa ini, tanya naruto lembut, hinata, kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Hinata mendekat kearah naruto, dan naruto sama sekali tidak menjauh, "kenapa? Mulai hinata, kau marah, kesal, benci padaku, tidak suka aku melakukan ini, aku hanya...kata-kata-nya tergantung kala naruto menyelanya, "aku tahu, kau ingin berdansa denganku! Hinata mengangguk senang, "tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan tindakan seperti ini hinata, semua orang akan curiga pada kita, dan mereka pasti akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak mengenai hal... hinata menghentikan ocehan naruto dengan menutup bibir pria itu dengan jarinya..."aku hanya ingin bisa berdansa dengan-mu, _"bukan hanya itu naruto, tapi aku juga menginginkan lebih dari sekedar berdansa._ Naruto menarik tangan hinata lembut dan menaruh tangan itu di bahunya, sementara tangannya ia lingkarkan di seputar pinggang hinata. Mereka mulai menari tanpa musik.

"rasanya aneh sekali, ujar hinata, kita berdansa tanpa musik, "kau sendiri yang menarikku ke kamar mu dan mengajak ku berdansa disini, "aku tidak hanya ingin mengajak mu berdansa...naruto melihat kilat di mata hinata, "lalu? Tanya naruto..hinata mengeratkan pelukannya dileher naruto dan mengaitkan jari-jarinya, dia semakin dekat dan akhirnya memeluk naruto dengan tidak memberhentikan dansanya. Mereka memperdalam pelukannya itu, dan acara dansa mereka semakin melamban hingga terhenti sepenuhnya, "kau akan melakukan kesalahan hinata, ujar naruto masih berpelukkan dengan hinata, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? "karena aku menginginkanmu, jawab hinata, apa kau tidak menginginkan aku, apa kau tidak mau memiliki ku, apa kau tidak mau aku hidup bersama mu, aku-aku mau semua itu, itu yang aku inginkan...

"kau mau semua itu, ujar naruto, "iyah, sahut hinata... naruto bergetar hebat ditengah-tengah pelukan mereka, hinata merasakan itu, dia juga merasa bergetar, naruto menghela napas berat, "tetaplah seperti ini, ujar naruto, hinata tersenyum puas ia semakin mengencangkan pelukan itu, tersadar oleh hinata, naruto juga semakin erat memeluknya, naruto menghirup aroma hinata dan dia mencium leher hinata, hingga membuat hinata lemas dia tak mampu lagi berpijak, menyadari hal itu, naruto mengangkat tubuh hinata, tanpa di sadari hinata, kakinya tak berpijak lagi dilantai.

###

Waktu menunjukkan tengah malam, namun pesta masih tetap berjalan dengan meriah, para awak benar-benar menikmati pesta yang megah ini, yang belum pernah mereka ikuti, "dimana kapten? Tanya yahiko, "nona hyuga juga tidak ada, sahut nagato, "biarkan saja, sambung iruka, mereka butuh waktu untuk berduaan, kalian tahu, masalah pribadi, bisik iruka..."hahahahh..semua tertawa mendengar lelcucon itu, "eiiittssss..tunggu dulu, ujar yahiko, itu bukan lelucon, tapi kenyataan, benarkan paman? "itu benar..,,mereka tertawa lagi, dan semakin keras tawaan mereka.

Tidak terdengar suara apapun dari dalam sini, kemeriahan dipesta tidak bercampur dengan kesunyian di kamar hinata, hinata masih terangkat, kakinya belum berpijak dilantai, naruto masih mengangkatnya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat, "apa kau tidak lelah mengangkat ku terus-terusan, "tidak, jawab naruto lembut...hinata tersenyum manis mendengarnya, dia menatap mata naruto lekat-lekat, kening dan hidung mereka bersentuhan, oh tidak. Ini adalah kesempatan bagi hinata, "kalau begitu, aku akan membuat mu lelah... hinata menggigit bibirnya, ia mulai menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir naruto, semakin dalam dan naruto menyerah, dia juga membalas ciuman itu. Naruto lelah sekarang, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi mengangkat hinata, akhirnya dia menurunkan hinata tanpa melepaskan ciuman itu.

Mereka saling berpegangan erat, hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher naruto, sementara itu naruto semakin erat memeluk pinggang hinata, mata mereka saling menutup, mereka hanya merasakan kenikmatan yang sebelumya belum pernah mereka rasakan sampai mereka bergetar dan gairah yang memancar antara keduanya tak pernah seperti ini. Kini ciuman itu semakin dalam, mereka hanya melepaskannya sesaat hanya untuk mengambil napas dengan terengah-engah, dan setelah itu mereka berciuman lagi hingga berulang-ulang dan tiada hentinya. Sesaat kemudian mereka melepaskan ciuman-nya, kening dan hidung mereka bersenuthan, naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat napasnya mengenai bibir hinata, dan itu terasa berguncang.

"kenapa kau lakukan ini? "karena aku aku mencintaimu, jawab hinata, "dan katakan padaku, kau juga mencintaiku bukan? Katakan kepadaku kalau kau menginginkan ku, katakan kepadaku kalau kau juga ingin memilikiku, katakan naruto, kata...mmphh...hinata tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena naruto mulai menciumnya lagi, namun tidak seperti ciuman yang tadi, kali ini naruto hanya ingin memutuskan apa yang dikatakan hinata. "hanya orang yang bodoh, naruto berkata dengan lembut dan hampir seperti berbisik, pelan dipenuhi dengan napas penuh gairah, "yang tidak menginginkan mu, mungkin aku orang yang bodoh karena tidak mengatakannya padamu, sejak awal bertemu dengan mu, betapa aku menginginkan dirimu, dan aku ingin memiliki mu, selamanya...

Mendengar hal itu hinata hanya bisa tersenyum dan memeluknya, "aku mencintaimu, ujar hinata dengan tangisan yang mengiringinya, "katakan kalau kau juga mencintaiku, katakanlah! "aku mencintaimu, aku sungguh mencintaimu...pelukan erat mereka kini berganti dengan saling menatap satu sama lain, "aku lelah, ujar hinata... naruto mulai mengangkat tubuh hinata dan membawanya ke tempat tidur, "tidurlah, ujar naruto, "tapi kau harus menemaniku tidur, sambung hinata, naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku mohon, pinta hinata, aku kedinginan, dan aku butuh kehangatan, hinata mengatakannya dengan lembut dan menggoda, dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Naruto mendesah, kini ia bergabung dengan hinata ditempat tidur. Mereka berpelukan saling berbagi kehangatan, tubuh hinata menempel erat dengan naruto, ia menciumi leher naruto dan itu membuat naruto semakin bergairah.

"kalau kau memang benar-benar menginginkan aku, ujar hinata, aku ingin mencoba sesuatu... "jangan coba-coba kau memintanya, sela naruto, karena aku tidak akan melakukannya, "tapi kenapa, sela hinata, bukankah kau menginginkan aku? "aku menginginkanmu, benar-benar menginginkanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu sebelum kita terikat. Hinata tersenyum, "itu berarti kau akan menikahiku? Tanya hinata, "kalau aku tidak menikahimu, aku tidak akan bisa memilikimu! Hinata benar-benar senang sekarang, ia terbangun untuk menatap naruto dengan senyuman manisnya, bibirnya bergetar dan ia tidak mampu mengatakan sepatah kata pun, "cium aku, pinta hinata... naruto terbangun dan mulai mendorong hinata untuk tertidur kembali, ia mulai mencium bibir hinata dengan lembut, semakin lembut dan semakin menuntut, hinata mencengkram rambut naruto dengan erat, semakin erat, ciuman mereka semakin tak tertahankan.

Menjelang pagi mereka masih bergelung ditempat tidur, dengan rambut yang berantakan antara keduanya membuat semua berpikiran bahwa mereka melakukan sesuatu yang intim. Ketika hinata membuka matanya ia mencium aroma tubuh naruto yang alami, dipenuhi keringat gairah dan panas tubuh yang memancar dipagi hari membuat hinata pusing memikirkannya, ia terbangun dan memandang naruto yang masih tertidur, terus menyusuri wajahnya dengan intens dan terpaku pada bibir naruto yang menggoda, ia melihatnya seakan-akan bibir itu mengundang hinata untuk segera melahapnya. Hinata mulai menyatukan bibir-nya dengan bibir naruto, ia menciumnya dua kali dan yang ketiga kali naruto pun terbangun, naruto mulai mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat hinata tengah menciumnya!

"aku akan menikam mu, ujar naruto, kalau kau tidak berhenti melakukan hal itu, "aku memilih ditikam oleh mu, ujar hinata, sekarang tikam aku... mereka berdua kini terduduk dan saling menatap, naruto mulai berbicara, "mandilah, ujar naruto, kita akan segera berangkat, dan sebentar lagi kau akan menemui ayahmu, "dan setelah itu, sela hinata, kau akan melamarku bukan? "iyah, jawab naruto... hinata tersenyum... seketika itu juga mereka mendengar langkah kaki seseorang menuju kamar hinata, dan ternyata itu adalah sasame, "hinata apa kau sudah bangun, bolehkah aku masuk? "tidak bibi tunggu, ujar hinata cepat, aku sedang, hinata berpikir sejenak, mmhh aku sedang berganti pakaina, ada apa bibi? Sasame menghela napas, "kapten tidak ada dikamar nya mendengar hal itu mereka berdua terkejut dan setelah itu mereka tersenyum menahan tawa, semua awak sedang mencarinya, kau bergegaslah dan bantu kami mencari nya, "ia bibi, sambung hinata, aku akan mencarinya dan aku akan menemukan nya, sambil menoleh kearah naruto, naruto hanya menggeleng!

Naruto turun dari tempat tidur setelah sasame melangkahkaan kaki menjauhi kamar hinata, dan naruto mulai melangkah kearah sudut kamar untuk mencari kunci yang dibuang hinata semalam, "dimana kau membuangnya, hinata mulai bergabung dengan naruto dan mencari kuncinya, dia melihatnya dan langsung mengambil kunci itu, "ini dia, hinata melangkah kearah naruto, dan naruto menoleh kearahnya, "berikan padaku.. hinata meneyembunyikan nya dibalik punggung, "tidak akan, ucap hinata.. naruto mendekati hinata dan menyudutkannya di pintu, membatasi geraknya, "jangan main-main hinata, ujar naruto, mereka semua sedang mencariku, "dan aku telah menemukanmu, setidaknya berikan aku sedikit hadiah karena telah menemukan mu dan telah menemukan kunci ini, baru setelah itu aku akan menyerahkannya padamu, "apa hadiah yang kau inginkan? Tanya naruto.

"Aku menginginkanmu! Ucap hinata, naruto tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan hinata sekarang dia ingin naruto menciumnya, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi naruto mulai melahap bibir hinata dengan lembut tapi menuntut, tangan naruto mencari-cari kunci yang sedang dipegang hinata, ketika ia mendapatkannya, tangannya melingkar erat dipinggang hinata, dan hinata juga tidak mau kalah, ia meluncurkan tangannya dileher naruto dan jari-jarinya saling berkaitan.

###

"kapten, yahiko memanggil naruto yang tengah berdiri dibalkon sambil memnadang laut, "semua sudah beres kapten, ujar nagato, saatnya kita berangkat! "oke, ayo kita berangkat, naruto melenggang pergi meninggalkan yahiko dan nagato yang memandang bingung kapten mereka, "apa dia sedang sakit, tanya yahiko, "aku tidak tahu, yang pasti aku ketahui, aku suka kapten yang sekarang! Ujar nagato senang. Persiapan unyuk pulang ke konoha sudah beres, kini kapal mulai berlayar, setelah mohon pamit pada jiraya-sama, naruto langsung ke kapal dan berlayar. Kini ia mempunyai tujuan yang pasti untuk mengunjungi konoha, sudah bertahun-tahun ia meninggalkan pulau itu karena peristiwa kematian orang tuanya, dimana mereka meninggal dipulau itu, dan dimakamkan dipulau itu pula. Tujuan pertama, ia mengantarkan hinata pulang kerumahnya, kedua, sekalian ia ingin berkunjung ke makam orang tuannya, dan yang ketiga, ia akan melamar hyuga hinata!

"orang tua naruto dimakamkan dikonoha? Kapal the vender gold kini berlayar santai menuju konoha, hinata dan sasame meluangkan waktu mereka dikapal dengan banyak mengobrol, tentu saja itu adalah kesempatan untuk menguak semua cerita tentang naruto melalui sasame, "yah, kau tahu, lanjut sasame, mereka juga sebenarnya tinggal dikonoha, hanya saja ketika naruto kecil dan pada saat itu ia berumur 2 tahun mereka semua pindah ke pulau hahajima, dan ayah naruto menyerahkan perusahaannya pada iruka. Ia melakukan hal itu karena ingin memusatkan perhatian mereka pada naruto yang satu-satunya anak tunggal mereka, mereka ingin membuat naruto senang. Ketika orang tua naruto meninggal iruka yang menjaga naruto, dan dia meninggalkan prusahaan dan memilih hidup berdampingan dengan naruto yang dimana naruto memilih untuk mengarungi lautan!

Hinata sungguh merasa senang sekaligus sedih mendengar cerita sasame tentang naruto, dibalik sikapnya yang kaku namun tegas, naruto bertahan dengan semua kesendiriannya tanpa kasih sayang orang tua, begitu juga dengan dirinya, hinata tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Walau pun naruto pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu namun hanya sebentar, berbeda dengan hinata tak sebentar pun ia pernah merasakannya. "baiklah hinata, bibi harus pergi untuk melihat konohamaru, dan kau, sasame menatap hinata yang sedang melamun hingga akhirnya terkejut saat hinata melihatnya, kembalilah ke kabin karena sebentar lagi hari mulai gelap, "baiklah bibi, lanjut hinata, dan kalau boleh aku tahu, naruto..."dia juga pasti akan ke kabin, sela sasame dan ia pun meninggalkan hinata!

Saat tiba dikabin ternyata naruto masih tidak ada, jadi hinata hanya terduduk disofa dan menanti kedatangannya. Saat hari sudah benar-benar gelap ternyata hinata tertidur disofa, seketika itu pula naruto membuka pintu kabin dan melihat hinata tidur disofa, lalu dia menghampiri hinata dan berjongkok. "kenapa kau tidur disini, gumam naruto, tapi gumaman nya itu membuat hinata terbangun, hinata menguap, "hoaaaamm, aku tertidur rupanya, "kenapa kau tidur disini, ujar naruto "aku menunggumu, aku tidak tahu kalau hari sudah gelap seperti, hinata terdiaam dan menatap naruto, "tunggu, kenapa kau baru datang, aku menunggu mu sejak senja tadi, tapi kenapa kau baru datang sekarang! Sekarang hinata malah marah-marah, dan naruto hanya menatapnya heran, "kenapa kau marah, ujar naruto, aku banyak pekerjaan hari ini, aku akan mulai mengurus perusahaan tou-san di konoha, jadi aku harus bersiap-siap!

"benarkah, hinata tersenyum dan seketika itu melupakan kemarahnnya, "iyah itu benar, ucap naruto. hinata menarik naruto dan memeluknya erat, "haaaah, hinata menghela napas panjang, "aku senang sekali hari ini, "kenapa begitu? Tanya naruto, "karena, hinata melepaskan pelukannya, "pasti kau akan tetap tinggal di konoha bukan? "tapi, sela naruto, aku juga pasti akan tetap melaut, "yaaah tidak apa-apa, aku akan tetap ikut kemana pun kamu pergi, kau kan suamiku... naruto tersenyum senang, didalam hatinya ia ingin rasa senang seperti ini tidak hilang selamanya, "kita belum menikah hinata, "aku tahu, sela hinata, tapi sebentar lagi kita akan menikah bukan, naruto berdiri tegak dan melangkah menuju cermin, hinata berlalu dan menghampirinya, "kenapa? Tanya hinata, "jangan bilang kalau kau tidak mau menikah denganku, naruto berbalik menghadap hinata dan berjalan dibelakangnya, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku nya, hinata melihatnya dari cermin dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Kemudian naruto melingkarkan sesuatu itu yang ternyata kalung liontin kristal berwarna ungu muda dan dihiasi dengan manik-manik berwarna biru muda disampin nya, kalung yang sama dilihat hinata saat berkujung dipulau hahajima, "kalung ini, gumam hinata, "kapan kau membelinya? Dan..dan.. aku.. "tenanglah, ujar naruto, kalung ini adalah sebagai ganti kalungmu yang hilang, "kau tahu, sambung hinata, kau tahu kalung ku hilang? Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum, hinata berhambur dipelukan naruto, "aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu, ujar hinata, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap naruto intens, "tunggu, sela naruto, kau mau menciumku, hinata mengangguk.."tidak, sebaiknya kau tidur, aku sangat lelah hari ini!

"apa? Tanya hinata, naruto berjalan menjauhi hinata menuju kamar mandi, "kau tidak boleh melakukan hal ini padaku, naruto berhenti sejenak, "aku akan menjadi istrimu dan kau jangan sekali-kali menolak ku, aku tidak suka itu...kalau kau menolakku, aku tidak mau mencium mu lagi meskipun aku menjadi istrimu, naruto terdiam kaku, "baiklah, ujar naruto, kau boleh menciumku, tapi aku mandi dulu, kau mau menunggu sebentar, hinata tersenyum senang dan mengangguk pertanda ia setuju. Setelah beberapa menit naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang wangi dan siap untuk tidur, tapi dia tidak melihat hinata, "dimana hinata, batin naruto. naruto keluar dari kabin dan mencari hinata disekitar dek kapal, dia menemukan hinata tengah berdiri dipagar kapal sambil memandang lautan malam.

"apa yang kau lakukan, ujar naruto, ayo kita masuk, udaranya sangat dingin, "aku tidak mau, sahut hinata, "kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti anak kecil hah, sambung naruto, kalau kau masih bersikap seperti ini aku bingung apa yang kau inginkan, aku tanya sekali lagi, apa yang kau inginkan hinata? "aku menginginkan mu, sahut hinata.. naruto berjalan mendekati hinata, dia melingkarkan tangannya diseputar perut hinata, hinata tersenyum dan punggungnya bersandar didada naruto dan ia memegang tangan naruto yang bertumpu diperutnya, "kau sudah mandi, naruto mengangguk, kau mau aku cium? Tanya hinata, naruto masih terdiam dan hinata menunggu jawabannya, "kalau kau menciumku, ujar naruto, seharusnya kau berbalik menghadap kearahku, hinata berbalik menghadap naruto dan memandang wajahnya, lanjut kemata, hidung dan berhenti dibibir naruto.

Hinata masih terdiam dan naruto terheran-heran, akhirnya naruto sendiri yang akan mencium hinata, tapi tiba-tiba hinata memalingkan wajahnya, "kau tidak benar-benar mengiginkan aku, lanjut hinata, aku tidak mau berciuman dengan mu lagi kalau tidak ada kemauan untuk memilikiku, naruto tersenyum, "kenapa kau berperasangka buruk, tentu saja aku ingin memilikimu, kenapa kau meragukannya, apa kau tidak percaya lagi denganku. Hinata menatapnya lagi, "kalau kau memang benar-benar ingin memilikiku, hinata menggigit bibir nya, "sentuh aku, dan kau akan memilikiku!

"aku tidak bisa hinata, ujar naruto, kau harus menjadi istriku terlebih dahulu, naruto terdiam...dan setelah itu aku akan sepuasnya menyentuhmu, menyentuh setiap inci tubuhmu, menyatu denganmu, dan... "dan apa? Tanya hinata, "dan bercinta denganmu, kapan pun aku mau! "tapi saat ini, kita hanya bisa berciuman, kau mengerti? Hinata mengangguk dan menatap naruto, "kalau begitu, cium aku sekarang, pinta hinata, ciumlah aku selama mungkin yang kau mau, cium aku kapan pun kau mau dan ciumlah aku sekarang. Naruto mulai mendekati bibir hinata dan setelah itu mereka mulai berciuman, ciuman hinata menuntut dan naruto juga mulai menuntut, mereka saling berkaitan dan tak terpisahkan.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Mereka masih tidak mau kalah, keduanya tetap menuntut ciuman itu, tapi ketika napas mereka terputus mereka melepaskan ciuman itu sambil terengah-engah, hinata bersandar di dada naruto, "aku, ujar hinata, tidak pernah berciuman dengan siapa pun, hanya denganmu hanya kamu yang akan selalu ku cium, dan jangan berani-beraninya, hinata mengancam, kau sekali pun mencium seorang wanita yang bukan aku, walau pun itu hanya tangannya saja, dan jangan pernah menyentuh orang lain selain aku... naruto tersenyum mendengarnya, "aku tidak akan menyentuh siapa pun kecuali hinata, dan aku akan menuruti perintahnya, aku berjanji. Setelah itu naruto menganggkat hinata ala bridal style, dia membawa hinata ke kabin dan menempatkan hinata diranjang, "tidurlah! Perintah naruto.

Sementara itu naruto berlalu dari hadapan hinata dan berjaaln ke sofa lau merebahkan tubuhnya, sementi kemudian dengan hati-hati hinata mulai berbicara, "naruto, panggil hinata lembut, kau belum tidur? "belum, ucap naruto, kenapa kau juga belum tidur? "udaranya sangat dingin, aku tidak bisa tidur, "pakailah selimut, ujar naruto dan segeralah tidur. Hinata menuruti perintah naruto, siasatnya kali ini belum bisa menggoyahkan pendirianya, hinata harus mencari waktu yang tepat untuk melanacarkan tujuannya. Ketika pagi datang hinata sudah berada didapur sedang sarapan dengan bibi sasame dan paman iruka, "bagaimana hubungan kalian berdua, ucap sasame sembarangan, sampai-sampai yang lain hampir tersedak mendenganya, begitu juga hinata yang benar-benar tersedak.

"sasame, panggil iruka, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal itu, hinata jangan dengarkan bibi sasame, cepat selesaikan makan mu. Hinata mengangguk pelan, setelah selesai makan dia langsung pergi dari dapur dan berjalan keluar menuju dek tengah, ketika bertemu dengan salah satu awak hinata menanyakan keberadaan kapten, tapi sayang diantara awak yang dia temui tidak ada yang tahu dimana sang kapten. "aku akan menghukumnya kalau aku bertemu dengannya, keterlaluan sekali, kami-sama tolonglah aku, setelah sekian lama aku bisa merasakan perasaan ini, sebuah gairah yang sangat kuat dan perasaan itu tak tertahankan, membuat ku sulit untuk sedetik saja aku tak mampu jika aku tidak melihatmu, naruto!

#####

"aku sangat merindukannya! Ujar yahiko, empat orang laki-laki tengah mengobrol diatas dek kapal, mereka mirip dengan sekumpulan ibu-ibu yang sedang bergosip, bedanya mereka tidak terlalu jago dalam bergosip, mereka lebih mampu membuat sebuah pernyataan.."kalian ingat, lanjut kabuto, gadis yang pernah kutemui di pelabuhan itu? "pelabuhan konoha maksudmu, tanya nagato, "iyah, sambung kabuto, kalian tahu? Aku akan menikahinya saat aku kembali nanti. "ka yakin, sambung yahiko, tapi maaf-maaf sebelumnya yah, kalian tidak akan menikah sebelum aku menikah, aku akan menikahi konan terlebih dahulu, baru setelah itu kalian tentukan siapa yang akan menyusulku segera. "hahahhahaha... tawaaan renyah menggelegar seperti badai dimalam hari, yahiko merasa tersinggung dengan tawaan mereka dia meledek mereka bertiga karena tidak mempunyai kekasih.

"hey, ujar kabuto, aku memiliki gadis itu, "dan aku, sambung nagato, sudah dijodohkan dengan gadis pilihan orang tuaku, "dan kau menerimanya, tanya yahiko, "tentu saja, sambung nagatoo, siapa yang akan menolak gadis secantik dia...ketiga trio itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain dan tiba-tiba mereka menatap sang kapten, "ada apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu. Sang kapten merasa tersingkir kalau berbicara menyangkut seorang wanita, dia selalu kalah dalam hal itu, _"seharusnya aku tidak ikut mengobrol dengan mereka, aku benar-benar sangat menyesal,_ batin naruto. naruto menghela napas berat ketika tiga orang itu masih menatapnya dengan intens, dia mengetahui betul ketiga temannya ini ingin tahu mengenai dririnya dan hinata, yah dia memang tidak salah karena kabuto mulai berbicara.

"ceritakan pada kami kapten, ujar kabuto, kami ingin tahu hubungan mu dengannya, "yahhh, sambung yahiko, kami ingin tahu. Apakah kau pernah menciumnya? Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat naruto terkejut dan tarpaku, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan hal apa. "hey itu urusan pribadi mereka, ujar nagato, "kau ini, sambung yahiko, bukankah kita selalu bercerita tentang hal itu sebelumnya, hanya saja kapten tidak pernah andil dalam pembicaraan itu... "iyah, sela kabuto, dan sekarang lihat dia ada dsini. Kabuto melirik naruto dengan seringai yang menggelisahkan hatinya. Ketika akan bertanya mengenai hal yang lebih dalam lagi, kabuto melihat hinata di dek tengah yang sedang berjalan-jalan seperti orang yang bingung mencari seseorang.

"sudah-sudah, ujar kabuto, kita sebaiknya pergi dari sini, beri kesempatan utnuk kapten kita ini bernapas lega, oke! Sesaat kemudian mereka turun dari dek atas dan ketika sampai di dek bawah mereka bertemu dengan hinata, "nona hyuga, ujar nagato, kami dari dek atas, dia ada disana.. mendengar hal itu hinata tersenyum senang dan tak lupa iya pun mengucapkan terimakasih, ia berlalu pergi dari ketiga orang itu dan langsung menaiki dek atas. Kemudian dia sampai diatas dan mendapati naruto tengah memandang laut lepas, hinata berjalan kerahnya daan langsung saja ia memeluk naruto dari belakang. "aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau ada disini! Hinata semakin memeluknya erat, naruto yang merasakan hal itu meraih tangan hinata dan berbalik badan menghadap hinata.

"kau suka seafood bukan, hinata mengangguk cepat, "kalau begitu, kita akan mendapatkannya besok. Kenapa tiba-tiba naruto bertanya mengenai hal itu, hinata membatin. "kulihat kalian semakin akrab, ujar naruto, apa aku benar? "iyah seperti itulah, ujar hinata, tapi kau salah jika kau tidak mengetahuinya, dari awal aku menaiki kapal ini aku sudah akrab dengan mereka, apalagi bibi sasame dan konohamaru, kau tahu? "apa? Tanya naruto... "aku benar-benar bahagian dengan keadaan ku yang sekarang ini, "kenapa begitu, sela naruto, "di suna aku hanya dituntut untuk belaar, belajar, dan belajar. Tapi disini, di kapal ini aku menemukan perasaan yang sangat aneh yag belum pernah aku rasakan, kau tahu perasaan apa itu, naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "perasaan cinta, ujar hinata.

Naruto juga tersenyum, dia mulai berbicara, "aku-aku tidak pernah bisa merasakan kehadiran cinta hinata, mendengar hal itu hinata memandang naruto bingung, "pernah suatu kali aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis namanya shion, dia cantik dan baik, sama seperti dirimu, hinata benar-benar akan meledak marah sekarang, tapi ia redam sebelum naruto melanjutkan ceritanya, "dia pernah berkata kalau dia jatuh cinta padaku, lalu aku bertanya, bagaimana caranya kau bisa jatuh denganku, lalu dia menjawab, "dengan melihat dirimu, dan kebaikan hatimu yang tulus, aku tidak pernah melihat orang seperti mu. "jawabannya meyakinkan sekali untuk ku hinata, tapi sayangnya aku mengecewakan dia, ketika aku tidak bisa menemukan cinta darinya, aku pergi menjauhinya agar dia tidak lagi berharap padaku. Sungguh aku benar-benar melukai hatinya!

"lalu, ujar hinata, apa kau pernah menyentuhnya? Naruto tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Itu sudah cukup membuat hinata lega sekarang, naruto bertanya pada hinata, "aku bertanya padamu hinata, pertanyaan yang sama, bagaimana caranya kau jatuh cinta padaku? Hinata tersenyum malu-malu, "kau bertanya sama seperti apa yang kau tanyakan pada gadis yang bernama shion itu, dan sekarang kau menanyaknnya padaku? "aku tidak akan menjawabnya.. wajah naruto berubah bingung sekarang, dia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana hinata bisa jatuh cinta dengannya, "aku hanya ingin tahu hinata, kau seharusnya tidak bertindak cemburu atau semacamnya, "dengarkan aku, sergah hinata, seseorang yang jatuh cinta diat tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu, kau tahu kenapa? Karena cinta tumbuh dengan apa adanya, bukan dengan bagaimana caranya ia jatuh cinta.

###

Mencari cinta sejati memang sangat mudah, pikir hinata... dia berjalan membawa peralatan lukisnya dan dia mencari-cari tempat yang nyaman untuk ia bisa melukis seseuatu. Sudah berbulan-bulan ia tidak melihat ayahnya dan sudah berbula-bulan pula kerinduan pada pulau konoha membuatnya teringat akan pemandangan disana, maka dari itu hinata mengambil alat lukisnya dan ia ingin melukis sesuatu, atau melukis sebuah objek berupa manusia.

"nona hyuga, ujar yahiko, maukah kau melukis kami?

"tentu saja aku mau melukis kalian bertiga, tapi kalian harus diam dan jangan bergerak, oke! Mereka semua berpose layaknya tiga ksatria, yahiko yang berada ditengah dengan tangan didadanya, kabuto dengan wajahnya yang terlihat serius dengan tangan kiri bersandar dibahu yahiko dan tangan kanan yang memegang kacamata pertanda ia menunjukan bahwa dia pintar, sedangkan nagato yang terlihat tidak ada ekspresi namun meyakinkan dengan tangan kanan yang bersandar dibahu yahiko dan dengan mengacungkan jempol kirinya melirik kearah depan.

"apa kalian tidak kasihan, ujarku, tangan kalian berdua bersandar dibahu yahiko... "kau tahu nona hyuga, sahut yahiko, aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini! Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga mengundang perhatian iruka, "waah rupanya seru sekali kalian semua kan dilukis, ujar iruka, "paman, sahut hinata, kau juga akan kulukis bersama dengan bibi dan konohamaru, "itu sungguh suatu kehormatan bagiku, baiklah aku tidak akan menganggu kalian! Iruka pun berlalu dari hadapan mereka dan kembali lagi kedalam kapal.

"apa kami tidak diperbolehkan berbicara, ujar yahiko... "tentu saja kalian boleh berbicara, kalian boleh menyanyakan sesuatu atau mengobrol seperti biasanya, tapi ingat, hanya berbicara dan jangan bergerak! Mereka semua mengangguk paham. Pembicaraan dimulai dari yahiko, dia menyanyakan kabar dan perasaan ku saat sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu ayahku. "tentu saja kau sangat senang yahiko, jawabku. Dan pertanyaan kedua dari nagato dia bertanya apa aku senang selama berada dikapal ini, dan jawabanku adalah iya. Dan yang terakhir kabuto, dia menanyakan hubungan ku dengan naruto, apakah terlampau kuno tau, apa?

"oh ayolah nona hyuga, ujar yahiko, kau tahu? Kapten baru pertama kali merasakan hal seperti ini, "dia pasti belum mengetahui lebih jauh mengenai suatu hubungan ya kau tahu itu, sambung nagato, "nona hyuga, sela kabuto, juga pasti baru pertama kali bukan, dan belum tahu spenuhnya soal hubungan, benar begitu nona?

Bagaimana mungkin aku mampu menjawab, karena apa yang kalian katakan memang benar, aku tidak pernah tahu lebih jauh lagi mengenai suatu hubungan, batin hinata..."lalu, apa maksud kalian dengan hubungan yang lebih jauh itu, apa itu sebuah pernikahan, "tidak, sela nagato cepat, pernikahan adalah hal yang lebih mengikat, itu sudah tidak dianggap sebgai hubungan, "tapi penyatuan, sela kabuto. "dan itu, lanjut yahiko, akan terjalin jika ada sesuatu yang harus mengikatnya! "aku tidak mengerti, ujar hinata, apa itu sebuah hubungan yang terlarang? "hahahahahahah... mereka semua tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku, apa yang salah dengan pertanyaanku itu, batin hinata.

"tapi meskipun itu tidak terjadi, ujar nagato, aku yakin kapten adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab, apapun yang dia katakan itu pasti akan dia lakukan... yaaah, aku yakin juga begitu, batin hinata. Lukisanku hampir jadi, tinggal hanya menorehkan kesan ceria didalamnya. Tak terasa waktu sudah sore, dan perjalanan menuju konoha sebentar lagi akan sampai, kulihat mereka bertiga sudah mulai kelelahan, jadi akan kubiarkan mereka beristirahat dan aku kan melukis mereka besok lagi. "kita akan melanjutkannya besok, kalian setuju? "baiklah, sahut mereka bertiga.

Malam datang lagi, waktu tidur juga sebentar lagi, makan malam sudah terlewati, tapi mata ini masih tetap memandangi dia yang sudah tertidur lebih awal. "mungkin dia lelah, karena tadi pagi dia bekerja keras memberi informasi tentang ku kepada pihak kelautan! Melihatnya saja aku sudah sangat senang, apalagi kalau dia menyentuhku, aku pasti terbang melayang. Tiba-tiba hinata meninggalkan tempat tidur dan beralih mendekati naruto yang sedang tertidur.

Hinata terduduk diatas sofa yang masih terbua lebar, ia memandangi wajah naruto dan mengamatinya dengan seksama, tangannya terulur mulai menyentuh bagian kening dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi keningnya, "tampan, gumam hinata... dia mulai lagi dengan tangan yang beralih ke pipinya, "benar-benar tampan, gumamnya lagi. Sekarang tangannya terulur menyentuh hidung dan turun menyentuh bibir naruto. "apa yang harus kulakukan naruto, aku benar-benar tidak berdaya!

Ketika ia akan mencium naruto, naruto pun terbangun dan menghentikan hinata, "apa yang kau lakukan disini, pergi dan tidurlah ditempat tidurmu hinata.. hinata terkesiap, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan, naruto mulai bangun dan terduduk menatap hinata, "kumohon hinata, pergilah tidur kau tahu aku sangat lelah hari ini. Hinata membuang muka, dia tidak mau melihat wajah naruto yang memelas memohon untuk dihindari, didalam hatinya dia sangat kecewa.

Tapi akhirnya hinata berdiri terbangun tanpa melihat naruto, dia bergegas naik ke ranjang dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, naruto yang melihat itu merasa agak menyesal sekarang. Apakah hinata akan marah padanya, bagaimana kalau nanti besok dia tidak mau berbicara dengannya, bagaimana kalau hinata menghindarinya, pikir naruto. tidak itu mungkin terjadi, batin naruto, dia akan melakukan apa saja agar hinata tidak marah padanya!

Ke-esokan harinya hinata tengah berdiri memandang laut dan langit yang cerah, ketika dia melihat konohamaru tengah berjalan mendekatinya dia pura-pura tidak melihat. Akhirnya konohamaru menganggetkan hinata dan hinata pun pura-pura terkejut, "kau nakal sekali yah menaggetkan onee-chan, akan ku balas nanti... konohamaru tertawa lepas dan dia berlari, hinata pun mengejarnya, "konohamaru, dimana kau? Onee-chan pasti akan menemukanmu! Konohamaru tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang hinata dan hinata pun benar-benar terkejut sekarang, "ya ampun konohamaru, awas kau!

Mereka berlari-lari lagi, tapi ketika sasame datang konohamaru bersembunyi dibelakang kaa-channya, "waaaah, dimana yah konohamaru, ujar hinata, sepertinya onee-chan meneyerah untuk mengejarnya.. mendengar hal itu konohamaru protes dan menampakan dirinya dihadapan hinata, dengan secepat mungkin hinata menangkap konohamaru dan mengangkatnya keatas. Melihat hal itu sasame tertawa riang begitu juga dengan hinata dan konohamaru. "dua hari lagi kita akan samapai ke konoha, mendengar hal itu hinata menurunkan konohamaru dan senyumnya bertambah merekah manis seperti bunga yang bersari manis. "benarkah itu bibi? "yah itu benar, jawab iruka yang tiba-tiba datang.

"kami sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada ayahmu melalui polisi laut, merka pasti sudah menyerahkan surat itu dan mungkin ayahmu sudah membacanya, "sungguh aku sangat senang paman! Ujar hinata. Hari ini hinata sudah menyelesaikan lukisan trio o-o itu, sekarang dia mulai bersiap-siap untu tidur karena waktu semakin larut. Dan sejak pagi tadi hinata tidk melihat naruto, apa sekaran dia mengacuhkanku, aku tidak akan memaafkannya. Hinata keluar dari kabindan mulai mencari naruto, tapi karena dia terlalu lelah akhirnya dia menyerah dan kembali lagi ke kabin, dan dsitulah naruto tengah duduk disofa.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"hinata dari mana saja kau, aku mencarimu tadi! "justru aku yang hasrusnya bertanya, dari mana saja kau naruto?" saling bertatapan bingung satu sama lain akhirnya hinata mulai berbicara lagi, "kemarin mereka bilang, dalam sebuah hubungan pasti ada akan hubungan yang terlarang, apa kau mengerti maksud itu?" naruto menggeleng, "kau berbicara dengan mereka bertiga?" Hinata menangguk, "jangan dengarkan mereka, dan kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi mengenai hal itu, karena aku tahu hinata, kau paham betul mengenai hubungan terlarang itu, "aku tahu dan aku ingin... "jangan kau katakan, sela naruto, aku tahu kau percaya kalau pun aku tidak melakukannya, aku pasti akan menikahimu, tapi aku mohon bersabarlah hinata aku tidak mau menyakitimu."

"justru itu, sergah hinata, itu tidak akan menyakitiku, akan pasti akan merasa bahagia... hinata mulai mendekati naruto, dan memeluknya erat, "aku mohon naruto, aku ingin mencobanya... hinata menatap mata naruto, tapi naruto berpaling, hinata kesal sekarang, "tapi aku, bentak hinata.. naruto pun menatapnya, "cium aku, pinta hinata! Naruto menggeleng, "cium aku, hinata mengatakannya dengan nada marah dan bercampur dengan sedih... naruto tidak tahan kalau melihat hinata sedih, akhirnya naruto pun mencium hinata, awalnya lembut tapi lama kelamaan sedikit menuntut.

Pelukan hinata semakin erat, dan dia tidak tahan lagi, dia akan terjatuh kelantai tapi, sebelum itu terjadi hinata melepaskan ciumannya dan berlari keluar kabin. Naruto pun mengikutinya dan mendapati hinata tengah memandang bulan dan bintang, naruto datang dan memeluknya erat dari belakang, rasanya nyaman, pikir hinata, dan hangat! Hinata berbalik dan mencium naruto secara paksa dan kasar, tapi naruto menyambutnya dengan antusiasme tinggi. Ketika ciuman itu terputus, mereka berdua terengah-engah, "aku menginginkanmu, ujar hinata!

"percayalah hinata, aku juga menginginkanmu, "lalu, lakukanlah dengan ku saat ini juga, aku mohon... naruto tetap pada pendiriannya, hinata menjauh dari naruto, "kalau begitu, ujar hinata marah plus sedih, jangan pernah menyentuh ku, kalau kau melakukannya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Hinata berlari menuju kabin dan meninggalkan naruto, "hinata, teriak naruto, hinata aku mohon dengarkan aku, naruto pun berlari menyusul hinata, ketika dia sampai dikabin hinata sudah bergelung ditempat tidur, naruto mendekatinya, "pergi, pinta hinata... naruto pun pergi menjauh dan meninggalkan kabin!

Pagi yang cerah mulai menyapa naruto yang tengah berdiri memandang laut, ketika dia melihat hinata yang tengah mengobrol dengan bibinya ia teringat kejadian semalam. Hinata menyuruhnya untuk tidak menyentuh hinata, itu artinya dia juga tidak mau berbicara dengan naruto. buktinya, waktu di dapur tadi hinata cepat-cepat pergi ketika naruto datang, dan semua itu membuat para awak kapal bingung dan heran dengan tingkah laku mereka berdua. Padahal, saat mereka berlayar meninggalkan villa jiraya-sama, mereka begitu mesra dan sedikit berbeda, tapi sekarang perbedaannya lebih jelas.

"kalian sedang bertengkar yah? Tanya iruka yang tiba-tiba datang, "tidak, naruto mengelak, "hanya saja, sedang ada sedikit masalah, aku bisa mengatasinya, "yaaa baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Meskipun ini baru yang pertama kali untuk mu, bersemangatlah.. paman iruka benar-benar seperti sosok ayah untukku, dia selalu memberiku nasihat dan saran-saran yang tepat disaat aku sedang membutuhkan bantuan akan hal itu, terima kasih kami-sama. "kapten, panggil nagato yang tiba-tiba muncul, "kami melihat kapal patroli konoha!

Naruto bergegas mendekati kapal patroli itu dan dia bertemu dengan kepala kapal. Naruto mengirimkan beberapa pesan kepada ayah hinata, bahwa putrinya sebentar lagi akan sampai dipelabuhan. Dengan bantuan kapal patroli naruto tidak perlu mengirimkan salah satu awaknya untuk mengirimkan pesan pada ayah hinata, "kami mohon batuanya tuan, tegas nartuto, "tantu saja, ini sudah menjadi tugas kami. Akhirnya setelah pembicaraan selesai kapal patroli itu pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan kapal besar milik naruto, dan kini naruto akan menemui hinata dan meberitahukan masalah ini.

"bibi, dimana hinata? "dia ada di kabin, ujar sasame. Naruto langsung menuju kabin dan mendapati hinata tengah berdiri menghadap cermin dan sedang menyisir rambutnya. Oooh naruto sungguh ingin mendekatinya dan menyentuhnya, tapi sayangnya ia teringat kembali kata-kata hinata semalam. Naruto menggeleng tersadar, ia tahu seharusnya ia memberitahu hinata dan bukannya memikirkan hal lain. Hinata yang sedari tadi menyadari kedatangan naruto hanya diam dan masih menyisir rambutnya dengan tidak menghiraukan naruto.

"kita akan segera sampai, dan aku sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada ayahmu! "baguslah, ucap hinata. Hanya kata-kata itu yang terlontar dari mulut, naruto merasa sedikit kesal dengan hanya mendengar kata-kata itu, "kau jangan seperti anak kecil seperti ini hinata, kau sudah dewasa, hinata masih terdiam, "aku mohon bicaralah sesuatu hinata, aku tidak mau mebuat ayahmu salah paham dengan perubahanmu seperti ini dan... "biarkan saja tou-san salah paham, sela hinata, kau yang akan menanggungnya bukan?"

"aku akan menanggung semuanya demi kau hinata, tapi aku mohon, bersikaplah seperti biasanya! "kau yang membuatku seperti ini, tegas hinata dan ia pun berbalik menghadap naruto, "kau yang tidak mengerti akan keinginanku yang sederhana itu.. "sederhana kau bilang, sela naruto dengan tegas, kau menginginkan sesuatu yang seharusnya kau tunggu lebih dulu hinata, dan kau memaksaku untuk menyakiti dirimu sendiri, "ini tidak adil, sergah hinata dan kini ia memandang dirinya sendiri di cermin, "ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal ini naruto, bukankah kau sudah tahu akan hal itu?

"dan ini juga yang pertama kalinya untuk ku hinata, kita sama-sama sudah mengetahuinya, tapi kau merusak semuanya dengan keinginan mu yang bodoh itu! Hinata berbalik lagi menghadap naruto dengan wajah dihiasi kemarahan, naruto dengan penuh kesadaran menyadari hal itu dia meyakinkan hinata dengan keinginan nya itu tapi sayang, hinata malah tidak menghiraukannya. Hinata menyuruh naruto pergi dan naruto pun menuruti kata-kata hinata. Hinata kembali lagi menangis setelah semalm ia menangis, kini air matanya tak bisa ditahan lagi.

"apa? Benarkah itu, hinata akan kembali, hinata akan kembali, neji hinata akan kembali.. "iya paman aku tahu dia akan kembali.. rupanya para patroli kelautan tengah sampai dan menyelesaikan tugas nya untuk mengirimkan pesan pada ayah hinata. Kini hiashi tengah bergegas menuju pelabuhan, ia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan hinata. Dan juga dia penasaran dengan kapal yang membawa hinata berkeliling dari pulalu satu ke pulau lainnya selama berbulan-bulan, bukan hanya dengan kapalnya, tapi juga dengan orang-orang yang membawa hinata, _apakah benar hinata baik-baik saja_ , batin hiashi

"neji, apa kau yakin hinata baik-baik saja, "tentu saja paman, bukankah dia sebelumnya mengirimkan surat, kenapa paman bilang begitu? "aah tidak, paman hanya merasa sedikit penasaran dengan orang-orang yang membawa hinata, mereka baik sekali mengantarkan hinata pulang ke konoha, apa menurutmu tidak aneh, "paman, paman, neji hampir tertawa, banyak sekali orang di dunia ini yang sangat baik paman, mungkin itulah yang sedang hinata hadapi, bergaul dengan orang-orang yang baik, dan mungkin juga menyenangkan, pikir neji.

Ketika hiashi menunggu selama beberapa menit kini kapal yang membawa hinata pun tiba di pelabuhan, "ini sungguh kapal yang sangat besar, takjub neji melihatnya!

###

Hiashi melihat hinata turun dari kapal dengan senyuman yang selalu hiashi rindukan setiap saat. Dia berlari menghampiri hinata dan memluknya erat, "oooh tuhan, aku rindu sekali padamu hinata, ujar hiashi. Neji pun berlalu dan menhampiri mereka, pada saat hiashi masih memeluk hinata ia melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal turun dari kapal beserta dengan beberapa awak, sebut saja trio o-o! "minato? Ujar hiashi, dia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menghampiri naruto, "minato kau kah itu, kau masih hidup. Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan ayah hinata, yah dia tahu bahwa minato adalah ayahnya, tapi kenapa ayah hinata juga tahu nama ayahnya.

Hiashi memeluk naruto, dia sadar bahwa minato telah lama meninggal tapi dengan melihat seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan minato membuat hiashi tidak terkontrol dan langsung memluk naruto tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu. Naruto yang dipeluk pun heran dengan tingkaah laku ayah hinata, begitu juga hinata dan neji bingung setengah mati, "kau minato bukan, katakan padaku, dengan masih memeluk naruto hiashi meminta jawaban.. "dia bukan hiashi, sela iruka, dia naruto! hiashi terkejut, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang bahu naruto dengan kedua tangannya, "naruto? ujar haishi.

"naruto? hiashi mengulang kata-katanya, "ini tidak mungkin, hiashi memeluk naruto lagi, dan sekarang lebih erat dan dia pun menangis tersedu-sedu. Hinata terkejut melihat ayahnya menangis, padahal dia tahu bahwa ayahnya itu tidak pernah sekali pun menangisi sesuatu walau apapun itu. Hanya saja ketika ibunya meninggal dunia, itulah tangisan terakir dari ayahnya. "tou-san menangis, hinata terheran-heran. Hiashi melepaskan pelukannya, melirik naruto sesaat dan setelah itu ia melihat iruka dan berjalan menghampirinya, mereka berdua saling berpelukan.

"kau, ujar hiashi, kau benar-benar keterlaluan iruka, kau pergi dengan meninggalkan tanda tanya dan sekarang, kau datang dengan... "maafkan aku, sela iruka, kita akan memperbaikinya mulai dari sekarang! "jelaskan padaku, ujar naruto, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Hiashi melirik iruka, "kau tidak memberitahunya? Iruka menggeleng, walaupun dia tahu dari awal bahwa hinata adalah anak hiashi tapi tetap iruka hanya bungkam dan tidak memberitahu sedikitpun. Dengan senyum yang benar-benar terlihat tulus dari wajah hiashi, naruto merasa sedikt nyaman melihatnya.

Dengan gaya dan arsitektur yang sangat kuno ala-ala konoha, mansion yang cukup besar ini terlihat sangat indah dan menakjubkan. Naruto sedikit mengingat sesuatu dimasa kecilnya, ia seperti pernah kesini, tapi kapan? Pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja dalam benaknya. Berlatar belakang diruang tamu yang cukup luas mereka semua duduk dan saling melirik satu sama lain. Para awak kapal naruto kini tengah berada dalam sisi ruangan yang lain dan sedang menikmati jamuan makan yang sudah dipersiapkan untu mereka. Tapi sang kapten, paman beserta bibinya ikut bergabung dengannya untuk menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"maafkan aku hiashi, mulai sasame, aku sudah mengingatkan iruka agar memberitahu naruto yang sebenarnya mengenai kau dan hinata, tapi dia menanti-nanti, "iyah, sela iruka, dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat hiashi, kuharap kau mengerti maksudku... "aku tahu, ujar hiashi, kau mau aku yang menjelsakan semuanya bukan? Iruka mengangguk. Hiashi menghela napas panjang, ia menatap naruto dengan intens, "sungguh aku tidak percaya dengan semua ini, ujar hiashi, kau sudah besar sekarang, cita-cita ayahmu kini terwujud, lihat dirimu, kau seorang kapten yang gagah dan tampan. Sama seperti dia, kalian benar-benar sangat mirip. "paman, langsung saja ke intinya, ujar naruto.. "kau lihat iruka, sambung hiashi, dia benar-benar persis dengan minato, bukan hanya fisiknya, tapi juga sifatnya yang tidak sabaran dan selalu menuntut. Mendengar hal itu membuat hinata akan teringat ciuman mereka dimana naruto selalu menuntut ketika sedang berciuman, hinata tersadar dan menggeleng cepat.

Melihat hinata menggelengkan kepalanya hiashi pun betanya, "ada apa sayang, apa kau sakit? "tidak tou-san, tidak apa-apa.. hinata melirk naruto yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya intens, ia pun berpaling dari naruto. naruto amat kesal sekarang! "baiklah naruto, ujar hiashi, aku akan mulai bercerita mengenai ayahmu, dan bagaimana aku bisa mengenalnya, semua itu dimulai dari..

 **Flashback On**

"kau tidak lihai sekali menahkodai kapal? "yaaaah kau juga tahu bukan aku tidak seperti dirimu, aku lihai dalam mengurus perusahaan bukan kapal! Dua orang gagah tengah berdiri memandang lautan, yang satu menahkodai kapal, dan yang satunya lagi tengah berdiri menantang. Kapal besar ini berlayar menuju pulau hahajima dengan beberapa barang yang mereka bawa dari konoha, barang tersebut adalah beberapa perabotan rumah tangga dan yang sebagian lainnya adalah hadiah ulang tahun bocah kecil yang kini tengah bermainmain di kolam ikan yang disediakan di dalam dek kapal.

"kau tahu minato, ujar hiashi, hinata kecilku itu membutuhkan seorang ibu, hiashi melihat putrinya tengah bermain dengan bocah pirang yang saat ini sedang berulan tahun, "apakah menurutmu aku masih pantas mencari seorang istri lagi? "kau masih pantas, ujar minato, lihat dirimu begitu gagah dan kuat, kurasa dua istri pun kau masih sanggup, "sialan kau, umpat hiashi! Seorang perempuan yang kini tengah mengawasi anak-anak kecil mereka tergelak ketika mendengar gurauan renyh dari suaminya mengenai hiashi.

"kau boleh menikah dengan siapapun hiashi, sambung kushina, asalkan cukup dengan satu orang perempuan, "kau dengar itu, ujar hiashi, aku lebih memilih saran kushina dari pada kau. Minato tersenyum senang karena hiashi mulai kesal sekarang. Sesaat setelah itu, minato dan hiashi bergabung dengan kushina dan anak-anak mereka, melihat mereka bermain-main dengan riang dan gembira terlintas dipikiran hiashi mengenai sebuah hubungan kekeluargaan. "sekarang, mulai hiashi, kita sebuah keluarga bukan? Minato dan kushina mengangguk.

"aku punya saran. Begini, kalau kalian berdua tidak keberatan, bagaimana kalau kita menyatukan mereka berdua? Hiashi melirik ke arah naruto dan hinata kecil, di ikuti dengan monato dan kushina. Mereka bertiga saling menatap satu sama lain, berpikir, wajah yang bingung, dan akhirnya tersenyum, lebih dari tersenyum mereka bertiga tertawa. Kemudian tawa itu pun berhambur menjadi serius, "aku setuju itu, seru kushina, "yaaah itu ide yang bagus, ucap minato... hiashi tertawa sendiri, "itu baru kawanku! Olympus kini telah sampai ditempat tujuan yaitu pulau hahajima, salah satu kapal terbesar yang minato miliki ini diberi nama olympus karena menurut dia nama itu cocok untuk sebuah kapal besar yang menerjang badai.

Mereka kini tengah beristirahat diruang yang cukup besar, namun tidak diktakan ruang tamu, anggap saja ruangan ini disediakan hanya untuk bersantai-santai dan bercengkrama, hiashi menghela napas berat nan panjang, ia tengah berpikir kembali mengenai keputusan minato yang meninggalkan perusahaan perkapalannya, sungguh diluar dugaan. Minato memilih untuk hidup sederhana tanpa beban mengurusi perusahaannya, ia juga memberikan tanggung jawab khusus perusahaan itu pada adiknya iruka agar mengurusnya dengan baik. Hiashi menanyakan kembali keputusannya itu pada minato. "ayolah, mulai minato, bukankah sudah aku jelaskan padamu secara mendetail hiasahi, semua ini hanya untuk naruto, aku ingin dia menjadi seorang kapten kapal sepertiku hiashi, kau tahu itu bukan? Hiashi tersenyum renyah dan dia menepuk punggung minato.

###

Sudah dua hari hiashi dan hinata berada di villa minato, dan besok mereka akan pulang kembali ke konoha, karena hiashi ada urusan mendadak yang mengharuskan ia kembali ke konoha. "aku akan sering berkunjung, kau tenang saja, "naruto pasti mencari-cari hinata, mulai minato, apakah kau tega memisahkan mereka? "heeey, kau ini, naruto mu sudah berumur dua tahun, dia pasti mengerti, tapi hinataku baru berumur satu tahun, mungkin dia yang akan mencari-cari naruto. deheman keras memecah pembicaraan mereka.

"kalian ini ada-ada saja, sambung kushina, mereka akan selalu bersama, kalian tahu kenapa, hiashi dan minato menggeleng, "karena mereka telah bersatu! Mereka saling menatap dan akhirnya tertawa lepas. Sungguh momen yang sangat indah! Saat ini tengah musim dingin, dimana musim yang lalu adalah awal dari kepindahan keluarga minato ke pulau hahajima. Musim dingin ini meninggalkan jejak-jejak es putih yang menumpuk diatap rumah dan disekitar jalanan. Salju turun deras, bahkan berbahaya sekali untuk kapal berlayar ditengah badai salju ini tetap saja berlayar tanpa takut akan karam.

"dia bodoh sekali, umpat minato, ditengah badai salju seperti ini dia berkunjung kemari, "aku khawatir dengan mereka minato, hinata masih terlalu kecil, "aku tahu, aku akan menyusulnya ke dermaga. Minato pun bergegas pergi ke dermaga tanpa melarang kushina untuk ikut, itu membuat kushina bebas mengikuti minato pergi, tapi kushina melihat naruto keluar dari kamar, "mungkin dia lapar". Akhirnya kushina terpaksa membawa naruto dan satu orang pengawal mereka segera menyusul minatao.

Sesampainya di dermaga, minato melihat kapal yang hampir sampai, namun kapal itu mengalami kerusakan layar yang cukup parah karena terpaan angin yang cukup kencang menghancurkan layar tersebut. Minato melihat perahu yang cukup besar tengah berlayar kearah kapal itu, dia pun menumpang perahu itu dan segera menuju kapal yang hiashi tumpangi. Segera setelah minato sampai ia melihat hiashi tengah menggendong hinata kecil yang kedinginan dan tidak berdaya, hiashi melihat minato di kegelapan malam, ia bersyukur karena minato datang.

Melihat minato menyusul menuju kapal kushina juga tidak mau kalah, ia melihat perahu dan langsung menaikinya, sedangkan naruto ia berikan kepada pengawalnya yang ikut tadi. Minato menyuruh hiashi untuk ikut kedalam perahunya, karena sepertinya minato melihat tiang pancang yang berdiri tegak itu tengah berkeok-keok mencari tempat untuk jatuh menimpa seseorang. "berikan hinata padaku, ujar minato. Hiashi pun menuruti perintah minato, akhirnya hinata dan hiashi sendiri pun dengan beberapa awak yang tidak terlalu banyak dapat dielamatkan.

Kushina bernapas lega, akan tetapi tiang pancang yang keo-keok itu kin ambrug dan hampir menimpa kapal yang mereka tumpangi. Akan tetapi jatuh nya tiang itu membuat gelombang air yang cukup besar hingga hampir menyeret hiashi, syukurlah itu tidak terjadi pdanya, tapi na'as untuk minato, karena dia melindungi hiashi dari sapuan gelombang itu. Hingga akhrinya dirinya sendirilah yang tersapu gelombang air, "tidaaaaaak, minatoooo, teriak hiashi! Kushina bergegas melompat kedalam air nan dingin itu untuk membantu suamniya.

Sedangkan hiashi hanya bisa melihat mereka saling tolong menolong, namun antara mereka berdua sepertinya sudah sangat kelelahan, ait yang sangat dingin dan gelomabang ombak yang cukup besar membuat mereka kewalahan, "minato, kushina.. rintih hiashi dan menangis tersedu-sedu, "apa yang kalian lakukan, cepatlah naik, klaian bodoh, hiashi berbicara sendiri seperti orang yang kehilangan akal, dengan suara parau dan mata yang dipebuhi air, " minatoooooo, kushinaaaaa, tidaaaaak! Suara yang diteriakan minato dan kushina kini telah lenyap dilahap ombak!

Pagi hari yang amat sangat menyakitkan kini tengah berlangsung, minato dan kushina terbaring kaku diatas peti mati. Melihat hal itu hiashi sangat menyesali tindakannya yang bodoh itu, dengan datang berkunjung di waktu yang tidak tepat. "aku yang bersalah iruka, ujar hiashi lemah, salahkanlah aku, aku pantas dihukum, "ini semua adalah takdir, sambung iruka, jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri hiashi, percayalah, dibalik semua ini pasti ada kebahagian menanti kita! Kata-kata itu membuat hiashi semakin bergemuruh, ia marah pada dirinya sendiri, ia ingin menghukum dirinya sendiri.

Satu minggu setelah meninggalnya minato dan kushina, iruka memutuskan untuk merawat naruto dan memberikan pelajaran tentang pelayaran dan bagaimana menjadi seorang kapten yang bijak. Mendengar keputusan itu hiashi tidak menerimanya, ia menolak iruka untuk merawat naruto, ia sendiri yang akan merawat naruto, menjaga dan melindunginya seperti anaknya sendiri. Tapi iruka kekeuh, ia tetap pada pendiriannya, "kau ingat, ujar iruka, minato menginginkan naruto menjadi seorang kapten kapal, bukan seorang oembisnis sepertimu!

"aku tahu iruka, tapi aku ingin menebus kesalahanku, "kau tidak salah, sela iruka, sudahlah, ini keputusan terakhirku, "lalu bagaimana dengan penyatuan mereka? "mereka akan menyatu sesuai dengan takdir yang telah digariskan! Kesedihan melanda hiashi seteleah pertemuan terakhir dengan naruto, begitu juga dengan hinata, entah berapa lama lagi mereka akan bertemu kembali setelah bertahun-tahun terlewati. sungguh takdir memang benar adanya, mereka kini berpisah, namun ucapan iruka terbukti benar, takdir mereka memang untuk disatukan.

 **Flashback Off**

"iruka membawa mu pergi entah kemana, aku mencari-cari informasi mengenai dirimu namun tak ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang mu, karena iruka sudah benar-benar menghapus semua jejak tentang dirimu naruto. "dia benar-benar mengecewakanku, lanjut hiashi, aku sungguh marah padanya, hiashi menatap iruka lekat-lekat! Mendengar cerita itu naruto merasa sedih, tapi ia tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya, 'itu sudah lama sekali, ujar naruto, aku senang tou-san dan kaa-san mempunyai sahabat seperti paman hiashi.

Melihat hal itu hiashi berdiri dan berlalu memeluk naruto erat, sambil menangis tersedu-sedu hiashi berkata, "kau tidak akan kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi lagi naruto, tidak akan! Sungguh pertemuan yang tak terduga ini membuat naruto senang sekaligus sedih, ia teringat akan hinata dengan permintaannya itu, ia takut kehilangan hinata, ia tidak mau itu terjadi! Sesi pertemuan yang mengharukan pun telah berakhir, kini mereka semua beristirah dikamar masing-masing. Para awak kapal menempati villa yang tidak jauh dari rumah utama dan villa itu pun berdekatan dengan istal yang didalamnya terdapat banyak kuda-kuda.

Sedangkan iruka dan sasame menpati kamar tamu yang ada dilantai satu, dilantai dua terdapat kamar hinata dan beberapa kamar yang tidak terpakai. Salah satu kamar itu dihuni oleh naruto, yaitu tepat berhadapan dengan kamar hinata. Di ujung koridor kamar itu terdapat balkon yang lumayan luas, dengan dibawahnya disuguhi pemandangan yang luar biasa indah. "kenapa kamar naruto ada diatas tou-san, protes hinata, "kenapa? Kau keberatan? Hiashi menunjukan wajah tidak senangnya pada hinata, hingga hinata pun tidak berani berbicara. Hinata melenggang pergi menuju kamar, ia melihat naruto memasuki kamarnya. "ceritakan sesuatu padaku iruka, ujar haishi, apa yang terjadi selama pelayaran, "banyak sekali, kau pasti akan suka! Mereka tersenyum.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mereka berdua mengobrol hampir berjam-jam, naruto pun yang sedari tadi melihatnya penasaran apa yang mereka obrolkan, "kedua gadis itu, mulai naruto, mereka sedang mengobrol apa? " kau sepertinya penasaran sekali kapten sambung yahiko! Naruto dan trio o-o kini sedang berkumpul disudut ruangan, rupanya mereka kelelahan sekali setelah berdansa ria dengan para gadis-gadis, tapi sangat disayangkan kapten mereka tidak bisa berdansa. Neji datang bergabung, "kudengar, mulai kabuto, istrimu pergi berkunjung ke pulau suna setelah nona hyuga berlayar dengn kami, lalu kapan dia akan kembali, "tunggu, kau punya istri, kenapa aku tidak tahu?" kabuto bertanya, "waah, kau ketinggalan jaman, ledek nagato!

"besok dia akan kembali, ujar neji, kita akan berkuda besok, tiba-tiba neji mengingatkan, kalian siap? "tentu saja, ujar trio o-o! Pesta malam ini sungguh sangat meriah dan menyenagkan, senang rasanya hiashi mengumumkan hal itu, jadi hinata tidak perlu khawatir kalau-kalau ada perempuan lain yang menggodanya, karena dia tahu bahwa naruto telah dicap sebagai calon menantu ayahnya. Suasana pagi yang cerah menyambut hari hinata, ia teringat waktu dulu kecil sering pergi ke balkon untuk melihat pemandangan, dan sekarang ia terpikir untuk melakukannya juga saat ini.

Hinata bergegas keluar kamar dan berlari menuju balkon, ia langsung membuka pintu besar itu dan langsung menuju pagar pembatas agar ia bisa melihat pemandangan, hinata takjub saat melihatnya, ia tertawa lepas, ia juga merentangkan tangannya merasakan udaara pagi yang sejuk, dan juga ada rasa bahagia dalam dirinya. Hinata menghela napas berat, "berkuda yah, gumam hinata, apa dia juga bisa berkuda, dia kan hanya hidup untuk laut, berkuda mungkin buka keahliannya! Pikiran hinata tiba-tiba menjurus ke hal-hal lain, "aku akan menantangnya! Batin hinata.

Persiapan untuk berkuda kini telah selesai, sekarang waktunya bergegas menaikinya dan melaju kencang, "dimana naruto, tanya neji". "dia akan menyusul, ujar nagato". "atau mungkin dia tidak bisa berkuda, sambung hinata yang entah dari mana datangnya". "woooww nona hyuga, jangan remehkan kami, meski kami terlalu lama berada dilaut, namun berkuda adalah salah satu hobi kami, benarkan nagato, yahiko". Mereka berdua mengangguk penuh hormat! "dan jangan remehkan kapten kami, tambah nagato, coba anda lihat nona hyuga.

Nagato menunjukan kedatangan naruto yang ternyata sudah lebih dahulu berkuda, dengan kecepatan berkudanya naruto terlihat lebih tampan saat rambutnya terkena terpaan angin, itu membuat hinata merona dan terdiam kaku melihatnya. Naruto berhenti dihadapan mereka semua dan langsung mengajak mereka melajukan kudanya, dengan sangat gembiranya trio o-o memacu terlebih dulu lalu disusul dengan neji, naruto dan hinata masih terdiam, naruto memandang hinata bingung, "kau tidak memacu kudanya, "aku akan memacu, kau saja dulu yang pergi!

Naruto sudah mendengarnya, ia langsung memacu kuda secepat mungkin, ia juga melihat kebelakang dan masih melihat hinata hanya terdiam. "apa dia tidak bisa berkuda? Ketika naruto hampir menyusul trio o-o dan neji, naruto mendengar ringkikan kuda dari belakangnya, tak disangka hinata bisa menyusul dan mendahului nya, "hebat juga dia, seru naruto! hinata mendahului semuanya, dia berada paling depan sekarang, "wooow.. "kau hebat nona.. "kau nomor satu.. hinata bangga sekarang mendengar pujian itu.

Dia masih melaju dengan cepat, naruto menyusulnya dan sampai disampingnya, mereka berdua seimbang namun masih tetap berlomba siapa yang paling hebat, "hinata berhentilah, kita sudah jauh dari mereka, hinata tetap tidak mendengarkan. Yang lain sudah brerhenti berkuda dan hanya berkeliling padang rumput lalu setelah itu beristirahat, sedangkan naruto dan hinata berada jauh dari mereka, didepan sana terlihat padang bunga ynang luas nan indah. Ternyata inilah tempat dimana hinata selalu menghabiskan waktu ketika masih remaja, dan sekarang ia bisa melihatnya lagi sekarang.

Mereka berdua berhenti dan memandang jauh ke padang bunga itu, hinata turun dari kuda dan berlalu pergi, ia berlari-lari kecil dan merasakan harumnya bunga-bunga, ia merentangkan tangannya dan menikmati kesegaran angin yang menerpa tubuhnya, rambut melambai-lambai, sungguh pemandangan yang indah, pikir naruto. ia pun turun dari kuda dan memandang hinata terpesona, _"bolehkah aku menyentuhnya, mungkin hanya tangannya saja, apakah tidak bisa?_ Naruto membatin. Sudah satu jam mereka disana, hanya diam dan memandang pemandangan nan indah.

Sementara mereka berdua masih dipadang bunga yang lain sudah sampai rumah duluan, hiashi datang dan menanyakan dimana hinata dan naruto, sekarang dia merasa cemas, tapi iruka menenangkannya, "dia bersama orang yang tepat! "paman iruka benar hiashi-sama, sambung yahiko, kapten orang yang sangat berani, "dan juga kuat, sambung kabuto.. "haaaah, nagato hanya menghela napas panjang. Hiashi tahu naruto pasti menjaga hinata, tapi hinata mempunyai sifat kekanak-kanakan ia takut hinata akan membuat naruto repot.

"ayo kita pulang! Hinata mendesah, dia masih ingin disini, tapi hari sudah semakin siang jadi mereka harus segera pulang. Merka sudah memacu kudanya masing-masing dan secepat yang mereka bisa, saling mengejar satu sama lain, tapi keduanya tetap saja seimbang. Ketika dalam setengah perjalanan tiba-tiba kuda hinata mengamuk dan hinata tidak bisa mengendalikannya, naruto yang meihatnya pun berusaha untuk menenangkan kuda itu, tapi tetap saja hinata akhirnya terjatuh juga dan kakinya terkena batu, untung saja bukan kepalanya, "hinata, teriak naruto! naruto turun dan mendatangi hinata.

Kuda mereka seketika itu mengamuk karena melihat seekor ular, sesaat kemudia kuda-kuda itu berlari menjauh dari naruto dan hinata. Naruto mengangkat hinata dan pergi menjauh dari ular itu, mereka berteduh dibawah pohon, hinata merintih kesakitan karena kakinya yang terluka itu adalah bekas terkilir waktu itu. Pada saat naruto akan menyentuh kaki hinata, hinata melarangnya, "ya ampun hinata, kau sedang terluka, aku hanya ingin melihat apakah luka ini serius atau tidak, lupakan rasa marah mu padaku saat ini. Hinata hanya diam membisu.

Naruto mulai memeriksa keadaan kaki hinata, "luka ini serius, kalau tidak cepat ditangani akan membengkak. "sudah cukup, jangan menyentuhku lagi, ini untuk terakhir kalinya kalau kau coba-coba lagi menyentuhku aku akan... "akan apa? Kau tidak akan memaafkanku, terserah kau mau bilang apa, tapi kita harus pergi dari sini sebelum malam, dan kalau aku tidak mengijinkanku untuk menyentuhmu, apa kau bisa berjalan sendiri? Hinata menggeleng lemah, sekarang ia kalah dengan keadaan ini. "kalau kau menyentuhku, apa kau akan menciumku? "tidak, ujar naruto cepat.

Sekarang hinata benar-benar merasa jengkel dan marah, "kenapa? "karena kau sedang terluka, aku tidak mungkin mencium mu dalam keadaan seperti ini, semua orang pasti berpikir aku mencari-cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, "tapi disini tidak ada orang, sambung hinata, naruto mendesah dan mulai mengangkat hinata ala bridal style, tapi mereka hanya diam selama perjalanan, tidak mengatakan hal apapun, "naruto? panggil hinata, dan naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"naruto? Panggil hinata untuk yang kedua kalinya, "ada apa?" tanya naruto. Hinata mencoba mengatakannya, "apa kau lelah, kalau iya kita bisa istirahat sebentar aku khawatir padamu, kau membawaku dari padang bunga sampai kesini dengan mengendongku, beristirahatlah! Naruto melihat hinata tengah menatapnya, tatapan yang menggairahkan, pikir naruto, "kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Hinata menggeleng tapi tetap menatap naruto dengan intens, tiba-tiba hinata mengeratkan tangannya dileher naruto. dan naruto semakin mengangkat hinata hingga wajah mereka dekat sekali.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu, itu akan membuat semuanya.. hinata menutup bibir naruto dengan jarinya, tapi naruto tidak dapat menahannya lagi, ia berhenti berjalan dan mulai mencium hinata. Hinata membalas ciuman itu, "kau menyuruhku untuk tidak menyentuhmu, tapi kenapa kau membalas ciumanku? Hinata menggit bibir bawahnya, "karena sebagai ucapan terimaksaihku, kau sudah mengangkatku sejauh ini, tanpa istirahat! "aku yakin itu hanya alasanmu saja, kau tidak pernah sekali pun berterima kasih padaku selama ini." Hinata hanya terdiam dan mengerutkan bibirnya, naruto hanya tersenyum.

Sementara itu, kuda-kuda yang berlari tadi kini kembali ke rumahnya, yahiko dan yang lainnya melihat kuda itu langsung memberitahu hiashi. "ya tuhan, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? " paman jangan khawatir, ujar neji, kita akan segera menyusul mereka. Ketika akan bergegas pergi naruto dan hinata mulai terlihat, masih tetap kuat mengangkat hinata. Hiashi menyuruh mereka untuk beristirahat, dan hiashi memanggil pelayan untuk mengobati kaki hinata yang terluka, "kau pasti sangat kesulitan? Naruto mengerti itu, "yaaaah, hanya sedikit paman!" Hiashi tertawa.

Malam telah tiba, semua orang sudah tertidur pulas, namun hinata masih terjaga dan dia sedang memikirkan naruto sekarang, "bagaimana keadaannya yah, aku benar-benar khawatir! Hinata yang tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu memikirkan naruto akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat tidur dan berlalu menghampiri pintu kamar naruto. hinata membuka pintu itu perlahan tanpa suara, "dia tidak mengunci pintunya? Gumam hinata, setelah ia masuk kedalam dan menutup pintunya kembali, ternyata kamarnya gelap.

Hinata mulai berjalan mendekati tempat tidur tapi kemudian, seseorang menangkapnya dari belakang membekap mulut dan mengunci gerak tubuh hinata, "untuk apa kau masuk ke kamarku..." mendengar hal itu hinata lega karena naruto lah yang membekapnya. Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari mulut hinata namun masih meraih tubuhnya, "aku khawatir padamu, aku ingin melihat keadaanmu! "kalau kau sudah melihat keadaanku, apa kau akan keluar dari kamarku? Hinata tidak menjawab, dan naruto sudah menduga hal itu, dia menyalakan lampunya dan kembali melihat hinata.

Saat dia melihat hinata, naruto menelan ludah dan terpaku melihatnya, "pergilah tidur hinata? Dengan suara berat naruto menyuruh hinata untuk tidur, tapi sayang dia tetap tidak mau. Kalau terus seperti ini naruto pasti akan menyerang mu hinata, dia memakai gaun tidur selutut nan tipis dan lehernya yang rendah memperlihatkan lekuk dadanya, bukan hanya itu saja, gaun itu pun terlihat seksi ditubuh hinata. Hinata terdiam, matanya menggoda naruto, mencoba untuk memancingnya. Naruto tidak tahan lagi sekarang, "aku mohon hinata, pergilah tidur, kau sudah melihat keadaanku bukan jangan khawatirkan aku, khawatirkan dirimu sendiri! "jadi kau tidak mengkhawatirkanku naruto? naruto semakin bingung sekarang.

"tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu lebih dari diriku sendiri! Hinata tersenyum, "kalau begitu, aku ingin saat ini, hinata menatap naruto intens, dia menggigit bibirnya! "sial, ucap naruto. ia bergegas menghampiri hinata dan mulai mencium bibirnya dengan lembut tapi menuntut. Sungguh naruto sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, hinata melingkarkan tangannya dileher naruto dengan sangata erat. Saat ciuman itu terhenti, "kau sudah menyentuhku, bahkan kau menciumku, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu! Naruto tersenyum, "apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku?

Hinata tersenyum, "kabulkan permintaanku! Naruto tahu apa yang hinata minta, "akan ku kabulkan permintaanmu, malam ini! Hinata tersenyum dan hampir menangis, mereka mulai berciuman lagi, kali ini lebih dalam dan semakin menuntut satu sama lain. Naruto mengangkat tubuh hinata ala bridal style, dia membawa hinata ke tempat tidurnya dan melentangkannya, naruto bertumpu dengan satu sikunya, sementara tangannya yang lain menangkup wpipi hinata dan menciumnya lagi, lagi dan lagi. "kau yakin tidak akan menyesal? Hinata menggeleng, naruto menyentuhkan keningnya dengan kening hinata, "ini salah hinata, napasnya mengenai wajah hinata, "kau akan menyesal dan tersakiti karena hal ini.

Hinata meraih wajah naruto, dan menciumnya lagi, tapi setelah itu naruto mengelak untuk berciuman lagi, "aku tidak akan menyesal, bukankah kita saling mencintai, bukankah kau menginginkan aku, hasrat mu dan hasrat ku adalah penyatuan, "tapi kita belum terikat, ujar naruto.. "bukankah tou-san sudah menganggapmu sebagai menantu, "tapi belum ada pernikahan, jika kau mau kita akan melakukannya besok malam, dan kita akan menikah besok, "aku tidak mau, aku menginginkan pesta pernikahan yang meriah dan megah, itu yang ku inginkan, "maka dari itu urungkan niatmu, percayalah hinata, kau akan menjadi miliku dan aku akan menjadi milikmu, apapun bisa kita lakukan setelah kita menikah.

Hinata terdiam dan menyesali semua keinginannya itu, naruto terduduk dan menghela napas berat, keduanya masih tetap terdiam. Hingga hinata ikut terduduk juga dan mulai berbicara, "kau, kau adalah cinta pertama ku, kau dadalah seseoarng yang selama ini ku tunggu, dan kau adalah hasratku, sebesar ini aku menginginkanmu! "kau pikir, sambung naruto, hanya kau yang merasakan itu semua, aku juga merasakannya hinata, lebih dari seluruh hidupku akan ku pertaruhkan hanya demi memilikimu, melihatmu bahagia dan berada disampingmu selalu, biarkan aku mencintaimu!

Hinata memeluk naruto dan meneteskan air matanya dengan cukup deras, "sekarang, kembalilah ke kamarmu, "aku ingin tidur disini! Naruto turun dari tempat tidur dan menarik tangan hinata, "aku tidak mau, hinata menarik naruto agar mendekat kearahnya dan setelah itu ia mulai mencium naruto lagi, naruto tidak bisa mengelak dari ciuman itu, ia pun membalasnya! Semakin dalam dan mereka terengah-engah, "waktu di kapal kau bilang kau ingin melamarku, tapi sepertinya keinginan mu itu tidak akan terwujud! Naruto mulai berdiri tegak lalu berlalu mendekat ke arah jendela, ia memandangi bulan dan bintang-bintang.

"yah, mungkin aku tidak bisa melamarmu, tapi aku bisa memilikimu tanpa kendala bukan! Hinata tertawa renyah dan dia menghampiri naruto lalu berdiri disampingnya. "kenapa kau tertawa? "tidak, bukankah itu bagus, kau tidak perlu bersusah payah meyakinkan tou-san untuk menikahiku, dia sudah mengerti apa yang ku inginkan. Hinata tersenyum, dan naruto juga tidak mau kalah. Dia tersenyum lebar! Malam itu, mereka berbaikan dan kembali lagi seperti biasanya, menjadi sepasang kekasih yang bahagia dan sebentar lagi mereka akan terikat dalam ikatan pernikahan.

Pagi itu mereka berkumpul di meja makan untuk memulai aktivitas dengan didahului dengan sarapan pagi, naruto dan hinata duduk bersebrangan, sehingga memudahkan naruto untuk memandang hinata dengan jelas. Hinata pagi ini memakai dress selutut berwarna biru muda, lengan panjang, dan dia juga memakai kalung yang naruto berikan saat dalam pelayaran, hingga membuat perpaduan yang sempurna dengan kalung yang ia kenakakan itu! "cantik." Batin naruto.

###

Pemandangan indah terlihat jelas dimata naruto, ia kini tengah melihat pemandangan taman yang dipenuhi dengan bunga berwarna warni, setelah sarapan tadi ia berkeliling rumah yang besar itu, lalu menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk bersantai, yaitu balkon atas tepat dimana kamarnya dan kamar hinata berada. Dia terduduk dikursi khusus untuk bersantai, lalu mulai berbaring dan menutup mata, tak terasa dia tertidur pulas. Sesaat kemudian hinata mencari naruto hingga ia berkeliling rumah, tapi dia tidak menemukan naruto dimana-mana! "hinata.. tiba-tiba tou-sannya memanggil.

"dimana naruto? hinata menggeleng, ia memberitahu tou-sannya bahwa ia juga sedang mencari naruto, "kalau begitu ayo kita cari dia, kau diatas sementara tou-san akan mencarinya disekitar sini, dan kalau kau sudah menemukannya, beritahu tou-san, "baik tou-san.. hinata mulai menaiki tangga dan mencarinya disetiap kamar, namun tak ada tanda-tanda naruto. lalu, dia berjalan mendekati balkon dan mendapati naruto tengah tertidur. Naruto menyelipkan tangan kirinya di bawah kepala sebagai bantalan, hinata yang melihat naruto tengah tertidur langsung berjalan dan terduduk disampingnya.

"ternyata kau disini, hemmzzz! Hinata tidak berani membangunkan naruto, karena dia tahu naruto pasti merasa lelah. Tapi dia harus membagunkannya, "naruto ayo bangun! Tak ada respon, hinata tersenyum ia terpesona melihat naruto tertidur, "walaupun kau tidur, tetap saja kau tampan, gumam hinata. Hinata mulai menatap bibir itu, dia... "aku pernah melakukannya, aku takut dia marah kalau aku melakukannya lagi, tapi... hinata tidak mampu menahan hasratnya untuk mencium naruto, ia mulai mencium bibir itu dan menarik diri dengan cepat. Karena naruto masih belum bangun dia menciumnya lagi. Sesaat setelah itu ternyata hiashi menyusul hinata naik keatas, ketika dia sampai di pintu balkon hiashi melihat hinata tengah mencium naruto.

"oh tuhan! Hiashi menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, "aku seharusnya tidak kesini, gumam hiashi. Ia pun pergi dan melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati, setelah turun ia menghela napas panjang, "kau mirip sekali dengan ibu mu hinata, haaaaahhh rupanya dia benar-benar sudah dewasa". Saat hiashi masih ditempatnya, iruka datang dan menanyakan ada apa, hiashi hanya mengeleng dan langsung menyuruhnya untuk duduk dan membicarakan sesuatu. Disamping itu, naruto masih belum terbangun hinata pun tersenyum puas karena dia bisa mencium naruto tanpa sepengetahuannya. Tapi saat hinata menciumnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya, naruto membuka matanya dan mereka saling menatap.

Hinata melepaskan ciumannya, naruto pun terbangun, "apa yang kau lakukan tadi hah, itu tidak sopan, bagaimana kalau ada orang yang melihat, dan bagaimana kalau ayahmu yang melihat, apa kau tidak malu? Benar sekali perkiraan hinata, ternyata naruto benar-benar kesal dan marah. "tidak ada yang melihatnya, hinata membela diri dan hanya menampakan raut wajah tidak bersalah. "kau tidak suka kalau aku mencium mu, baiklah kalau begitu aku... naruto menutup mulut hinata dengan jarinya, "jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu menyesal! Naruto tertidur lagi, namun tidak menutup matanya, dia memandang hinata yang berpaling dan dia terlihat cemberut.

"kemari! Naruto menarik tangan hinata, hingga hinata terjatuh dipelukan naruto, "kau selalu saja membuatku merasa menyerah akan kehendakmu, ujar naruto! "karena kau memiliki hasrat yang kuat, sambung hinata. Mereka tersenyum malu-malu dan akhirnya mulai berciuman. Disamping itu hiashi yang sudah selesai mengobrol dengan iruka merasa kesal dengan hinata yang tak kunjung datang untuk memanggil naruto, "haaaaah lama sekali mereka! "kalau begitu aku akan memanggil naruto dan hinata, sahut iruka.. hiashi langsung mencegah iruka, "jangan jangan, biarkan saja,, kita tunggu saja disini, tapi kalau kau menunggu terlalu lama, kau pergi lah kesana dulu. "baiklah! Ujar iruka. Iruka.

Ya tuhan, mereka masih berciuman. Hinata tersadar akan sesuatu, ia pun melepaskan ciuman itu. "aku lupa, naruto bingung, "tou-san memanggilmu tadi, mungkin sekarang dia sedang menunggmu! Naruto dan hinata bergegas meninggalkan balkon dan berlari-lari, tangan mereka pun tak terlepas dan saling berkaitan. "ya tuhan, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak tadi! "kalau aku memberitahumu sejak awal, kita mungkin tidak akan berciuman! Naruto kesal dan menatap hinata intens, hinata hanya terkikik. Mereka telah sampai dibawah dan menemukan hiashi tengah duduk disofa, sementara itu hinata terlihat bersalah, "maaf tou-san, aku lupa memberitahukannya! Naruto hanya tersenyum, hiashi mengerti apa yang telah terjadi disini.

Hiashi menggoda mereka berdua, "aku penasaran, apa yang kalian lakukan dibalkon? Naruto dan hinata terpaku dan saling berpandangan. Hiashi tertawa, "sudah, sudah. Bisakah tou-san mengobrol dengan naruto? hinata mengangguk dan melirik naruto sebelum itu, dan ia pun kini berlalu.

Hiashi yang melihat naruto tengah bersantai, ia mulai mendekatinya dan mengajaknya mengobrol. "aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu! Hiashi menyuruh naruto untuk mengikutinya, setelah mereka berdua sampai terlihat semua orang sudah berkumpul, "kenapa mereka ada disini, dan rumah besar itu, apa isinya? "kau tidak perlu bertanya naruto, sambung hiashi, ayo kita kesana...

Setelah sampai dirumah yang besar itu, hiashi menyuruh pelayannya untuk membukakan pintu. Naruto terlihat sangat penasaran dan hinata menyadari hal itu, ia berjalan dan berhenti disamping naruto lalu mengaitkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari naruto. naruto kaget dengan apa yang hinata lakukan, "kau penasaran bukan? Naruto menatap hinata, "memang kau tahu apa yang ada didalam rumah besar ini? "aku tidak tahu, hinata tersenyum. Pintu mulai terbuka, semua orang benar-benar penasaran, trio o-o pun mulai berkeringat deras, semua orang tidak tahu apa yang ada didalam rumah itu, kecuali hiashi dan iruka beserta sasame.

Pintu kini terbuka lebar, mereka semua memasuki rumah itu, setelah melihat kedalam ternyata ruangan itu gelap. Lalu hiashi memencet tombol khusus penerang ruangan, setelah ruangan itu terang sepenuhnya, mereka semua terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Trio o-o melebarkan mulut dan mata pertanda kaget sekaligus kagum.

"ini luar biasa, lebih besar dari the vender gold, ujar naruto."

"ayahmu pria yang sangat tangguh, kapten yang sangat cekatan, lincah dan juga cepat. Dia selalu berusaha keras untuk mu dan ibu mu."

Kapal berukuran raksasa yang melebih kapal naruto ternyata milik ayahnya, Aphrodite, adalah kapal terbesar yang pernah naruto temui selama pelyaran yang ia lalui. Dia tidak menyangka kapal ini ada disini dan tidak karam didasar laut. Mungkin paman hiashi ingin menyimpannya sebagai kenang kenangan atas kepergiaan ayah naruto.

"paman tidak mau kapal ini terombang ambing tak tentu arah, jadi paman membangun istal ini hanya untuk meletakan kapal ini."

"bagaimana caranya kapal ini bisa masuk, tanya yahiko.

"kami mengganjal bawahnya dengan sebuah mesin penggerak dan meyeretnya melalui pelabuhan hingga sampai disini, setelah itu aku mulai membangung istal yang ukurannya lebih besar dari kapal. Tentu saja agar kita bisa masuk dan melihat keindahannya."

Penjelasan yag masuk akal. Hinata selama ini tidak mengetahui tentang kapal ini, dia hanya diam dan tidak bertanya tentang ista ini, karena menurutnya istal ini cukup menakutkan dengan ukuran raksasa. Mereka semua kini menaiki kapal dan melihat lihat, hiashi menunjukan mesin yang ada dibawah kepada trio o-o, sedangkan iruka dan neji, melihat kemudi kapal. Dan hinata naruto memasuki sebuah kabin yang cukup besar.

"ini pasti kabin ayah dan ibumu, betapa luasnya! Hinata melihat kesedihan di mata naruto, dia pasti teringat akan kedua orang tuanya, hinata menghamoiri naruto dan berhenti didepannya, "mereka pasti bahagia disurga melihat kau berhasil menjadi seorang kapten kapal yang sukses." Naruto tersenyum, dia menarik hinata ke dalam pelukannya, hinata merasakan kehangatan naruto.

"ayo kita berlayar, disemua pulau didunia ini, membuat sebuah kisah yang menarik yang akan kita ceritakan pada anak-anak kita nanti."

"kita akan melakukannya!"

Pelukan mereka semakin erat dan semakin hangat.

"ini akan menjadi malam yang indah!" hinata berjalan perlahan keluarkamar, dia membuka pintu yang ada didepan kamarnya yang ternyata itu adalah kamar naruto. kamar itu terkunci, tapi sayangnya hinata mempunyai duplikatnya, dia telah masuk dan berlalu karah naruto yang tertidur, hinata bergabung dengan naruto ditempat tidur. Dia menyentuh wajah itu spenuhnya, memperhatikan mata naruto yang tertutup dan mulai memperhatikan bibir itu. Dia menyentuhnya dengan jari halusnya, sementara itu, ternyata naruto telah terbangun

"hinata, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, cepat pergi dari sini, aku tidak mau ayahmu salah paham".

"tidak akan ada yang salah paham, aku hanya ingin menemui calon suamiku, dan mungkin ingin memberinya sebuah ciuman singkat sebelum tidur, itu saja".

'ciuman? Hinata mengangguk senang, naruto terbangun dan bersandar di papan tempat tidur, ia tidak memakai baju tidur, alias bertelanjang dada, sedangkan hinata tetap memakai gaun tipis yang membingkai tubuhnya.

"tidak ada ciuman hari ini, pergilah tidur!

"sedikit saja, aku mohon". Naruto berpikir sejenak.

"walaupun hanya sedikit, aku tidak yakin ciuman itu akan terhenti".

"aku tahu, kau seorang laki-laki, dan akan meminta lebih, iyakan?"

"kau tahu tapi kenapa masih tetap kau lakukan,? "karena aku menginginkanya!

Hinata mulai mendekat, dan naruto menariknya kedalam pelukan. Bibir mereka mulai menyatu, tak disangka hinata kini berada tepat diatas tubuh naruto. ia terduduk dan mengakhiri ciuman singkat itu. Dia masih terduduk ditubuh naruto, jarinya menyentuh bibir itu, "milik siapa bibir ini?"milikmu, jawab naruto, "oh yah, mata ini, hidung ini, sambil menciuminya dan pipi ini, milik siapa? "semuanya milik hinata, jawaban itu membuat hinata tersenyum, "tidak ada seorang pun yang berhak menyentuh milikku, kalau ada aku akan menghajarnya, bahkan mungkin aku akan membunuhnya, naruto tertawa. Hinata mengerutkan bibirnya, "aku tidak bercanda, hinata mendekatkan hidungnya dengan hidung naruto hingga bersentuhan dan berkata, "aku adalah milikmu, dan kau adalah milikku!

Napas mereka saling beradu, ciuman pun dimulai kembali, kali ini hinata benar-benar membenamkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh naruto. sehingga menciptakan panas gairah yang luar biasa, ciuman itu terhenti kembali, "maukah setiap pagi kau memberikanku sebuah ciuman, dimulai dengan pagi ini? "lalu apakah aku harus masuk ke kamarmu pagi-pagi hah? Naruto bertanya kembali, hinata mengangguk singkat, "hal itu bodoh sekali, aku harus berlagak seperti pencuri, apa itu maumu? "bukankah kau juga telah mencuri hatiku, mencuri sedikit ciuman juga tidak apa-apa bukan? "kemarilah! Naruto menarik wajah hinata dan mulai menciumnya lagi, kali ini lebih menuntut, hinata terhenyak, dan tanpa sadar posisi mereka telah bertukar.

Kini naruto yang menindih tubuh hinata, begitu erat hinata memeluk naruto, seakan tubuh mereka menyatu. Naruto tertidur lelah diatas tubuh hinata, kepalanya bersandar dibagian dada hinata, "aku akan datang setiap pagi ke kamarmu seperti seorang pencuri, dan aku akan mencuri, bibirmu itu, aku akan menciumnya, dan melumatnya! Kata-kata terindah yang ingin didengar hinata kini terucap sudah, dan dia senang. Naruto bergerak sedikit dan itu membuat keduanya terangsang, dia tanpa menyadari hal itu akan membawa pada kerusakan kecil, merasakan hal itu ia langsung terduduk. Wajah mereka berdua memerah seutuhnya.

"M-maaf kan aku, sebaiknya kau cepatlah tidur?

Hinata mendekati naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang, "Aku ingin segera menikah denganmu,". Kata kata hinata membuat naruto tersenyum, naruto berbalik ke arah hinata dan tersenyum lembut, sambil mulai mengangkat hinata dan berlalu ke arah pintu memasuki kamar hinata, dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur, "Sebentar lagi, kau akan menjadi milkku seutuhnya". Setelah mengatakan hal itu naruto menciumnya sekilas dan berlalu pergi dari kamar hinata.

Pagi ini naruto lupa akan janjinya semalam bahwa setiap pagi harus ada ciuman, tapi naruto tidak datang ke kamarnya pagi tadi. Hinata melihat naruto yang tengah mengobrol dengan ayahnya, "Tanpa merasa bersalah, awas saja kalau kau mencari cariku". Kekesalan hinata kini dilemparkan pada yahiko yang tengah memandikan kuda, dia menendang ember untuk memandikan kuda itu dan yahiko terkejut.

"wow, itu tidak sopan nona."

"aku sedang kesal jangan ganggu aku."

Yahiko hanya diam terpaku dan tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi. Lalu nagato dan kabuto datang sambil membawa sebuah minuman, hinata yang melihatnya pun langsung merebutnnya dari tangan mereka. "dia sedang kesal, ujar yahiko, "kalian berdua jangan coba coba menganggunya. "ooh begitu, baiklah, berikan selang itu, perintah nagato. Dan tiba-tiba hinata terkejut, "ayo cepat siram saja biar dia senang, ujar nagato, "apa kau yakin nagato," tanya kabuto. Kabuto dan yahiko hanya menurut saja.

Hinata berteriak. Dan nagato benar, dia merasa senang sekarang. Mereka bermain air sapai pakaian mereka basah. Hinata membalasnya dengan merebut selang itu lagi dan mulai menyemprotkan kearah mereka, mereka bertinga menghindar, lalu muncullah seseorang dari balik mereka dan ternyata itu naruto. hinata semakin menyemprotkanya agar naruto tau rasa, melupakan janjinya semalam.

"hinata, apa yang kau lakukan, hentikan itu, perintah naruto.

"biar saja, biar kau sakit sekalian."

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengehentikannya, naruto berlalu kearah hinata dan merampas selang itu. Trio o-o hanya terdiam dan pelan pelan mereka menyelinap pergi. "kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan," naruto sudah merebut selang itu, dan melemparkannya. Pakaian mereka basah, "kau memakai gaun tipis seperti ini, apa kau sadar hah, mereka bertiga pasti tergiur melihat kulitmu yang terekspos ini, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, dan sepertinya kau sedang marah."

"aku marah karena kau tidak datang ke kamar ku pagi ini,"

"ooh itu, pagi itu ayah mu ada didepan kamar mu, karena aku keluar beliau mengajakku untuk mengobrol, mungkin aku agak kesiangan, aku seharusnya lebih pagi lagi untuk menyelinap masuk ke kamar mu."

Hinata mengerti sekarang. Rasa kesalnya telah hilang! "aku minta maaf karena merasa kesal padamu hari ini tanpa bertanya dulu, "kau memang seperti itu, ambung naruto, "sekarang kau pergilah kedalam dan keringkan tubuhmu. Hinata menggeleng, "karena kita berdua sudah basah seperti ini, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, ayo ikut! Hinata menarik tangan naruto, naruto hanyaa mengikuti kemauan hinata saja, kemana pun dia membawanya, "tempat apa ini, aku bisa mendengar suara air!

Tidak jauh dari mansion hyuuga terdapa air terjun kecil ditengah hutan, mereka menuju kesana dan melihat air itu, tersembunyi dan indah. Hinata menyentuhkan kakinya kedalam air, lalu berjalan hingga sebagian tubuhnya tenggelam sampai perut, hinata menyuruh naruto untuk bergabung dan merasakan dinginnya air. Tidak ada seorang pun disana, hanya mereka berdua, "ini tempat favoritku, dan sekarang tempat favorit kita berdua untuk saat ini."

Mereka berdua berhadapan. Ditengah tengah air yang dingin. Tangan hinata meraih leher naruto dan tetap diam disana, "sekarang kau harus menepati janji mu pagi ini." Naruto menegrti betul kalimat itu, "jadi kau membawaku kesini agar aku menciummu tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain, begitu? "bukan, aku hanya ingin memberitahu tempat favoritku saja, hanya itu, tapi karena kau sudah berjani, kau harus menepatinya."

"kalau aku tidak mau!"

"kau harus mau, aku akan memaksa mu."

"gaun mu sangat tipis, lihat saja, aku bisa melihat lekuk tubuh mu dengan sangat jelas!"

Hinata hanya tersenyum. "aku akan selalu menjad milikmu, apa pun yang terjadi, ujar hinata, sekarang beri aku sebuah ciuman." Naruto terenyum pasrah dan mulai mencium hinata lembut, dia mengaitkan lengannya ke pinggang hinata. Mereka merasakan kehangatan walau udara dan air terasa begitu dingin.

Mereka berdua akan selalu terjalin bak ikatan tali pancang yang selalu terikat kuat saat akan melaju menuju petualangan besar tak terduga. Di depan sana mereka akan merasakan kehidupan yang amat diselimuti dengan kasih sayang dan cinta.

18


	13. Epilog

Epilog

Hallo-minna-san...^^, kabar baik yah semua, semoga iyah!^^

Buat yang udah review fic you are my desires makasih banyak yaaahhh..^^

Ada pun kritik dan saran yang kawan-kawan berikan itu sangat membantu Sophia buat memperbaiki fic-fic yang lain, walau fic yang satu ini gak cukup menghibur gak pa" deh, masih banyak ko fic yang Sophia buat, and masih tetep semangatzzz ko buat bikin yang baru lagi^^...

Sekali lagi makasaih yah kawan-kawan!^^

^^selamat membaca^^

"mendengar ayah mengatakan kau adalah calon menantunya, aku merasa takut aku akan kehilangan mu!"

"kenapa begitu?" ujar Naruto.

"apa kau tidak melihat ayah selalu mengamati tamu yang kau tahu? Wanita itu?

"ooh itu, Shion maksud mu?"

Hinata mengangguk, "kenapa harus takut, bukankah bagus ayah mu mengumumkannya dengan cepat, ku kira kau senang!" Naruto menyilangkan tangannya ke dada. Hinata terkejut dengan perubahan Naruto yang begitu mendadak kesal, "aku hanya takut, tidak lebih."

Saat mereka tengah membelakangi satusama lain, Hiasi masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana mereka berada, dan melihat kedua orang itu tengah bersitegang. Saat Hiashi masuk dia mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana dengan mengajak Naruto dan Hinata berjalan-jalan di taman. Mereka bertiga tengah berjalan beriringan, Hinata disebelah kiri Hiashi dan Naruto sebaliknya.

Hiashi becerita tentang kehidupannya yang dulu saat bersama orang tua Naruto, "saat Minato mengatakan 'jangan pernah kau berani memanjat pohon lagi Kushina, atau aku akan meninggalkan mu dan tak menolong mu lagi,' dia sangat teguh memegang kata-katanya itu, lalu sehari kemudian Kushina pun memanjat pohon lagi dan hal itu diketahui Minato, Minato pun pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri di pohon. Tentu saat itu ayah hanya menggelengkan kepala dan masuk ke rumah lagi."

"lalu apa yang terjadi?" ujar Hinata.

"tentu saja kejadian yang tidak diinginkan pun terjadi, Kushina jatu dari pohon, dan saat mendengar hal itu Minato langsung menemuinya dan melihat keadaannya, dia sangat marah, kesal dan sakit di dada, bukan pada Kushina melainkan pada dirinya sendiri, dia tidak bisa menjaga seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, dia merasa bahwa dia gagal, tapi Kushina tidak menyalahkannya, mereka bahkan saling meyalahi diri sediri. Tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta, semua butuh proses dalam hal memahami hati. Itulah salah satu kisah dimana cinta mereka memang abadi. Itu menurut ayah. Jika kalian menganggap itu hanya lelucon kalian salah besar!"

"tentu paman, aku mempercayainya!"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto begitu juga sebaliknya, "kalian akan segera menikah, jangan membuat prnikahan kalian itu menjadi sesuatu yang akan kalian sesali nanti, bersenanglah!"

Saat itu Hiashi pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata, "maafkan aku!" ujar Naruto. hinata menggeleng pelan, "aku yang harusnya minta maaf, aku benar-benar takut kehilangan mu!"

"tidak akan ada yang kehilangan, aku disini, bersama mu."

Mereka saling berpelukan, dan Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, mengingat masa-masa indahnya bersama orang yang ia cinta, orang tua, dan calon istrinya. Pernikahan akan segera dilangsungkan, dan dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hidupnya bersama Hinata. Tidak akan!

TAMAT


End file.
